Back in my days: Book 5: Don't Give In to Your Fears
by Skyla Talon
Summary: Kai is an average ninja, except that he has a secret. When his past starts catching up, a thousand questions about him pop up as well... Where did he get his powers, if not an ancestor? Who is Nya really? A ghost from Sensei's past is back and looking for revenge... kind of. Can Kai get everyone to concentrate on saving Lloyd, and not his mysterious past? Or is it too late?
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello! Welcome back to Back in my days! If you are just joining us, please read the first… four books to understand some things that most likely will be mentioned.**

 **This chapter will have quite a few flashbacks that the books don't necessarily cover. And thanks goes to Stormy for pointing out that I need to make Nya sick one of these times…and then I realized that technically I had not made anyone that wasn't Kai sick yet.**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Except for any OC name drops that might happen…and Koko!**

Prologue: Recalling times someone other than Kai was sick…

I fidgeted as I stared down at Nya's still, sickly form. Sweat beaded her forehead as a loud cough escaped her. Lifting the wet rag in my hand up, I pressed it against her burning forehead. The door to the bedroom creaked open as someone walked into the room.

"Kai? Zane says lunch is ready and with your tendency to get sick he doesn't think you should be the one to tend to Nya." Jay placed his hand on my shoulder, drawing my attention.

"But…"

"No buts. We know she's your sister. You just appear to have a really weak immune system compared to the rest of us." Jay rolled his eyes as he glanced over at the door.

I glanced back to see Cole leaning against the doorway. Shrugging, he smirked to himself. "Jay has a point… you get sick rather easily."

I lifted my shoulders up in a half shrug. "I've always have had a weak immune system. I can't really recall a time that Nya was sick… she has a much stronger immune system than me."

Jay suddenly rubbed his chin, a thoughtful look on his face. "Remember that time right after we had found the golden weapons, when _Cole_ got sick?"

I immediately sniggered while the master of earth stammered, at a loss for words.

 _~Flash Back~_

" _Cole! Come on! Sensei wants to talk to us!" I walked into the bedroom that I shared with my new teammates, relaxed as if nothing were wrong._

" _Comin'!" Cole groaned from his bed as he pushed himself upright._

 _I immediately frowned as I looked at his paler than normal skin. "You feeling ok Cole?"_

 _Cole coughed hard as he nodded his head in the affirmative. "I'm fi…" he never did finish the sentence, fainting before he could do so._

" _Zane! Come quick! Something's wrong with Cole!" I hollered as I rushed forward to touch his clammy, way too warm skin._

 _~End Flash Back~_

I giggled as I slipped into my seat. Zane peered over at me, clearly trying to figure out what was going on here. "Am I missing something here?"

Cole shook his head, a wry smile tugging on his face. "Not really. Kai and Jay were just reflecting on the one time I was sick." Lowering his head, he continued, a smirk crossing his face. "Of course, that just reminds me of the time when Jay was ill… who know? Right after the kid moved in the first time?"

Jay growled at that, turning a bright red.

 _~Flash Back~_

 _I sliced the dummy in half, twisting around to flip my sword up to the sky. Zane was looking over a large binder full of strategies, while Cole was punching the punching bag._

" _Where's Jay? He's running late." Cole sent the heavy bag flying upwards to the ceiling._

" _Guys?" Jay suddenly wandered into the room, holding his stomach. "I don't feel very good…" Jay then suddenly fell to the ground, retching._

 _Zane frowned as he eyed the ill teen. "I believe you need to go back to bed, Jay."_

 _Jay merely groaned, too exhausted to actually move._

 _~End of Flash Back~_

Jay rolled his eyes, arms folded. "Ok, ok. I get it. I was a terrible patient. At least I didn't get as bad as Kai. We never had to call the doctor to see what was wrong."

Sensei was deep in his mug of tea, a smile quirking the corners of his lips. Misako frowned, concern crossing her face that Jay had apparently thrown up in the training room one day. I rolled my eyes skyward, scoffing at the obvious jab at me. "Yeah? Well, what about that time when Zane was ill right after we found out that he was a robot?"

Sensei and Lloyd quickly snapped their heads up to peer over at the nindroid, who merely shrugged. "I don't remember being ill."

Cole rubbed his chin, a thoughtful look flashing across his face. "I should have known that you and Nya knew each other…you were downright fuming over the fact Jay and Nya were teamed up without anyone else."

"Wait…what!?" Jay yelped, staring round eyed at the master of fire.

~ _Flash Back~_

 _I couldn't find Zane anywhere. Shaking my head, I turned to face Cole. "I still haven't found him. Are you sure you had seen him come this way?"_

 _Cole groaned, running his hand through his hair. "I'm positive. Ugh. Maybe Jay and Nya are having better luck finding him." I frowned, not sure I liked the idea of the love sick couple being alone together. Cole glanced over at me, and immediately laughed. "Dude… you obsess over her love life as if she were your sister."_

 _I froze; opening and closing my mouth multiple times at a loss of words after THAT statement. Huffing, I turned abruptly marching off stiffly. "Come on, we need to find…" I tripped over something lying on the ground, quickly twisting around to look to see what it was. My mouth went dry as I looked down at the still figure. "Zane! Cole, quick help me!" I grabbed the newly discovered nindroid's head, attempting to lift him up._

 _Cole fell down next to us, quickly scooping Zane up and slinging him over his shoulder. "Get Jay and Nya. I'm not too good with robotics, but I know that the only way for one to get sick is if they get a computer virus. We're gonna need them to build an antivirus."_

~End of Flash Back~

Zane nervously glanced over at Jay. "Were you able to get me better?"

Jay quickly nodded; a smile on his face. "Yeah…it was mainly Nya though. I was more like the blundering assistant."

"I see." Zane still looked disconcerted that he had immediately had passed out and had all of us searching for him. Or maybe he was concerned that I had tripped over him.

Misako glanced over at Lloyd, and then turned to face me, wiping Koko's face clean with a rag. "What about Lloyd? Do you have any stories about my son being ill?"

"Oh, do we!" Jay, Cole, Zane, and I all chorused together as we grinned manically. Sensei and Lloyd both paled, soft oh no's escaping them.

 _~Flash Back~_

 _I flipped over Jay, landing perfectly behind him, my sword poised at his neck. Jay rolled his eyes at me, his hands lifting up into surrender. A chuckle escaped Zane has he supervised us, Cole humming some song under his breath as he sat next to him._

 _Looking over at the clock on the far wall, Cole suddenly frowned. "I wonder what's taking Sensei and Lloyd so long to get here. They're late."_

" _Can we still call him the kid? I mean…technically he is still younger than us." I questioned, still in the process of wrapping my mind around what had happened just a few short hours earlier._

 _Cole crossed his arms, huffing. "Yeah, sure. We can do that long as he doesn't get annoyed with us."_

 _Zane stretched as he stood up, walking to the door. "I'm going to go look for them."_

 _I quickly put my sword away, hurrying after him. "I'll come with."_

…

 _Jay flung his arm out suddenly, stopping us in our tracks. Well, the others stopped in their tracks…I didn't see it until I walked into him. "Do you guys here that?"_

 _Tilting my head to the side, I listened intently and soon heard it, a low pitiful moaning sound coming from our bedroom. Bewildered, we charged off to the room. Flinging the door open, we peered inside to find a now teenager Lloyd sitting on his bed, holding his stomach._

 _Zane walked over and gently placed a hand on his forehead. "You're burning up. Would you like me to get you some fever reducer?"_

 _Lloyd responded by moaning again. Jay quirked his eyebrow up as he looked at the ill boy. "What are you? A zombie?"_

 _I immediately was confused and turned around to ask him what that was, when Lloyd nodded his head yes, still moaning. "Ok…what is a zombie?"_

" _Living dead basically. Typically they eat brains… Kai? Lloyd isn't a zombie… you don't have to back away from him!" Cole pinched the bridge of his nose out of annoyance, noticing that I was edging my way out of the room._

 _Zane shook his head at us, before heading to the bathroom. "Some fever reducer should help you feel better Lloyd. The rest of you go find Sensei."_

" _On it Zane." We hurried out of the room, not wanting to catch whatever it was that Lloyd had._

…

" _Sensei?! You're favorite nephew is sick!" I hollered as I knocked briefly on his door._

 _Alarm shot through me when the door flung open to show a pale Sensei with a crazy smile on his face. "Look! It's the fluffy dragon of the west!" Sensei then flung his arms around me, giggling._

" _Umm, help!" I glanced over at my two teammates…both of whom were sniggering at my dilemma._

 _I glared at them, which immediately made Jay shut up. Walking up to me, he quickly pulled Sensei off. "Come on Sensei…that's Kai. Remember? Whoa. You're warm."_

 _Sensei giggled, before attempting to skip off, humming some strange tune. Cole flung his arm out, catching him. "Do we have a volunteer to get Zane?"_

 _I nodded quickly, already deciding that compared to this, I much rather be near zombie Lloyd. Sprinting down the hall, I went back to our room to tell Zane he had two patients. And one of them was in a hugging mood._

 _~End of Flash Back~_

Misako rubbed her forehead, giving her son and brother-in-law a withering look. "You two were delusional, weren't you?"

"Yes…" Sensei and Lloyd ducked their heads in shame.

Misako chuckled, before turning to me. "What about you? Do you have any interesting stories about when you were sick?"

I sprang up out of my seat immediately, tapping my head quickly. "What do you know, Nya's calling. Bye!" I bolted out of the room even as Jay yelled at me, demanding to know whether or not Nya actually was calling me, or if I was just saying that.

I was just saying that, but I wasn't going to let him know that!

 **A/N: Done! Sorry, would have finished it yesterday but my older sister had arrived with her kids….and one of them is a really cute one almost two year old. As stated earlier, this is just flashbacks about different ninja, and Sensei! Being ill instead of Kai.**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! Time for the story to get rolling! As in time for Lloyd to be literally forced to fight his friends… while being held against his will. How fun.**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Except for any OC name drops that might happen…and Koko!**

Chapter One: Kai learns something new about Sensei's past

I grinned as my dragon dipped low towards the water, scanning it for the large fangfish that have been terrorizing the nearby seaside village. I wasn't the only one working on solving this problem of course. Zane was up ahead, Lloyd next to him. Jay and Cole brought up the rear. I spotted a movement in the water below.

"Lloyd! Fangfish spotted!" I hollered, moving my elemental dragon into a steep dive to pinpoint the exact location of the creature.

Lloyd spun around his elemental dragon, relief flooding his face. "About time. I was about ready to give up."

I rolled my eyes at that. "Come on. We all know that isn't true. You are an amazing leader."

"Yeah…so amazing I didn't even realize one of my teammates was lying about his past." Lloyd grumbled under his breath.

I flinched at that, knowing that was most likely my fault for going so extreme at hiding my past from them. "Sorry… come on. We need to catch this fish."

With that, we dove at the troublesome fish, a net spreading out between us. This should be easy as pie.

…

I mentally groaned when the news cameraman insisted on taking our picture with the ginormous fish. _Why couldn't people just say thank you and drop it at that? I really don't need my picture taken!_ I fidgeted as Zane tried helping him get in the ideal position to take the ideal picture of us standing in front of the fangfish. _Kai… relax. I'm sure everything will be just fine._ I froze, mortified that I had apparently contacted Nya.

Cole glanced sideways at me, and immediately burst out laughing. "Dude…you look like you just got scolded by Nya."

I buried my head into my hands, groaning out loud. "That's because I just did. I contacted her by accident…"

Sniggers immediately escaped the others at that. Zane patted me on the back. "You'll get the hang of it eventually… I think."

I glared at him just as I heard the unmistakable sound of a camera clicking. I very quickly wacked myself in the head. Today was just going great, wasn't it?

…

I rolled my eyes as the others laughed and joked around, gently nudging Lloyd side to side. Stepping into the tea shop that Sensei had recently bought, we noticed him standing by the register with a package that looked similar to the one our new uniforms typically come in.

Sensei beamed as he held the package up. "Your new uniforms came in today while you were gone."

I grinned at that, excited. Jay perked up, interest dancing in his eyes. "I didn't know we were getting new uniforms!"

I eagerly accepted my new uniform and opened the package…and then immediately groaned. It consisted of a white t shirt that broadcasted Sensei's tea shop, and a hat shaped like a blue tea kettle. "Sensei…this looks like you want us to advertise your new store…"

"Good. Because that is your new mission right now." Sensei walked back to the register.

Cole shrugged as he turned to face the rest of us. "It can't be that bad. Come on. We can use our powers to get people's attention."

"No powers!" Sensei suddenly barked out, glaring at Cole. "You rely too much on your powers. Good old hard work is good for you. Now go." Sensei dismissed us.

I started to follow the others out of the store, when Misako came in from the back room. "Lloyd, wait. The museum called. There was a robbery. They want you to come down and help them."

Lloyd nodded in affirmation, before hurrying off to get to the museum quickly. I sighed, before following the rest outside. Looks like we were doing this without Lloyd.

…

I waved my stack of pamphlets around the air for a good bit, trying to get _someone's_ attention. Frustrated, I walked off, almost storming, straight into an unsuspecting Cole. Cole gave me one look, before turning to face Jay and Zane. "Ok…I know Sensei said not to use our powers…but… what he doesn't know won't hurt him."

Zane and Jay both nodded in affirmation to his plan, while I hesitated. I wasn't so sure about going behind Sensei's back.

…

I groaned as I watched large crowds flock around my brothers cheering them on as they advertised the shop and helped people out. I glanced down at my hand, and wondered if it really wouldn't hurt anyone if I used my powers to help out. Biting my lip, I tried to think of something to do. I glanced around, trying to get an idea. A smile tugged at me as I noticed that Zane had used is ice to make an ice sculptor of the shop's logo. Lighting my hand on fire, I tossed a fireball at the concrete and quickly made the logo as well. I easily kept it under control. That was until a rather sudden brisk wind blew through, somehow simultaneously melting Zane's ice and putting out my fire. Rolling my eyes skyward, I lifted my hand up even as everyone in the crowds fled away after that freak wind, I silently told it to burst into flames…and nothing happened. Startled, I lowered my hand and concentrated hard on it. Still no burning hot flames erupted on me.

Alarmed, I snapped my head back up. "Guys! There's something wrong with my fire!"

The words had barely escaped my mouth, when Cole, who was carrying a broken down car to the nearby mechanics, suddenly yelped loudly as his superstrength suddenly gave out, causing the car to fall on him. Zane frowned as he attempted to freeze something, but no ice shot out of his fingers. Wait a minute… if we all lost our powers…that means, Jay, who was flying laps on his elemental dragon… I sprinted forward and barely managed to catch the slightly younger boy before he hit the ground.

Jay quickly scrambled out of my arms, and spun around to see Cole safely crawled out from underneath the car. "What just happened?! I mean, one minute our powers are working just fine…then the next they go poof! Who ever heard of powers going poof?!"

I rubbed my forehead, wondering if I was the only one that remembered what happened a mere three months ago. "Jay… Chen was able to _steal_ our powers…and vengestone blocks them. They can go poof!"

Jay ducked his head, a slight blush crossing his face. "Right sorry Kai…wait. Can you still contact Nya?"

"Wrong question." Cole and Zane spoke in perfect unison. I was too busy hyperventilating over the idea that I lost my ability to mentally contact my little sister to actually answer.

 _Kai? What's wrong? I can feel you're really upset about something?_

I nearly jumped into the air out of shock. _Nya… our powers stopped working._

 _Weird… go talk to Sensei. He should know what is going on here._

I nodded once, before remembering that she was not here. Slapping my forehead, I quickly confirmed that I would do as she suggested. "Guys, Nya recommends that we go talk to Sensei about what is going on here."

Zane nodded, worry somehow flooding his new metallic face. "That is a good idea. Though we will have to tell him that we had disobeyed him and used our powers."

Cole groaned at that, knowing he would get in trouble more so than the rest of us, since he was the team leader. "Come on…sooner we do this, the sooner we can get our punishment over with."

…

Funny how far the shop was when we had to walk to get there instead of just flying our elemental dragons. I guess it was a good thing we run several miles each day, or else our feet would be falling off right about now.

"Sensei! We have a problem! And it is not how far it is between here and the City!" Jay hollered as he ran up to Sensei.

Sensei frowned, his brows furrowing. "I would have thought that with the distance you would have used your dragons?"

Cole rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Yea…about that. While we were advertising your new shop, something happened and our powers stopped working."

Sensei arched his brow up, a knowing look in his eyes. "How would you that you lost your powers then…if you weren't using them? Unless you were disobeying my direct orders and were using them."

We flinched at the accuracy of his guess. Sometimes I am positive that he has the sixth sense just like Zane does. Jay nervously rubbed his arm, worry dancing in his electric blue eyes. "Ok…we get it. You told us not to use them and we went ahead and did use them. To be fair, Kai was hesitant about using his powers. Oh! And there was this freak wind right before we lost our powers too!"

Sensei snapped his head up to stare horrified at Jay. "W…w…wind?! Are you sure about that!?"

I frowned, puzzled about the fear that was radiating off of Sensei. "Yeah, we're sure. What's going on Sensei?"

Sensei moved to the front of the store, panic flaring in his eyes. "We need to leave…before _he_ gets here!" Just then the wind picked up speed, nearly pushing us back inside as we follow our mentor outside. "We're too late." Sensei whispered, even as a dark figure appeared at the gate.

I glanced over at the dark figure, trying to figure out who was scaring Sensei soo much. Confusion slipped in as I realized it was Lloyd, though he did look different. "Sensei? It's just… Lloyd!" The shout was because my younger brother suddenly summoned a large gust of wind and used it to knock us down.

Sensei sighed, disappointment in his eyes. "Morro! Should have known you would have come back!"

Immediately, all eyes turned to me. I stared back at them for five seconds, before turning to face Sensei. "Who is Morro? That's Lloyd! With weird wind powers now instead of his green energy…"

Cole promptly punched me in the arm. "Nice try Kai. Look, we all know you and Nya seem to know a lot about Ninjago's history. So, who is Morro?"

I shook my head at him. Before I could say anything, Nya appeared with Roadkill in her arms. "We've never heard that name before Cole."

Jay sucked in a large breath, fear leaping in his eyes. "Wait…you mean there are things in our history that you don't know?!"

I bit my tongue to keep myself from responding with a date… like in close to sixteen years after the First Serpentine War. Well, I guess it would be seventeen years after it ended…but that surely didn't couldn't count, since it was only half of that year's history that I knew. Nya might know more, it truly depends on when she was stranded here.

"Nya! Get the _Bounty_! We must evacuate the premises!" Sensei barked as he struggled to keep the Lloyd look-alike at bay.

Nya nodded, and then ignoring the hissing Roadkill in her arms, charged off to fetch our flying pirate ship. Scrambling to our feet, we ran over and tried to fight off the look-alike. He very quickly overcame us and threw us to the ground, crackling with laughter.

"Morro! Stop this! Release my nephew at once!" Sensei stepped forward, helping Cole back up.

"Wait…what?! I thought Lloyd was at the Museum?!" I nearly slapped my forehead as we spoke in unison…again.

Morro spoke up, his voice sending chills down my spines. "The Museum was a trap…so that I can possess the Green Ninja's body. Now stand down! This is between me and _Sensei_ , not you four! Though I am disappointed to see you replaced me with such buffoons."

"Hey!" Jay cried out indignation.

I shook my head at him, confused by what he meant by Sensei replacing him with us. At least one thing was clear…that was no look-alike, somehow this Morro person had the ability to control others…and he picked our mourning brother to do so.

"We're leaving…now!" Sensei leapt forward, grabbing me by the arm to pull me onto the _Destiny Bounty_.

I wiggled out of his grasp; quickly moving to stare mortified at the mysterious Morro. He was giving us chase with what looked like a ghostly version of Lloyd's dragon. "Sensei! We have company!" I cried out, even as I heard a familiar frightened scream from somewhere deeper in the ship. Hopefully Misako is enough to keep Koko calm and below deck.

"Nya! We need full power! We must lose him!" Sensei cried out, rushing to the bridge.

I glanced over at what was left of my brothers, my heart sinking. Cole was clearly in shock over what just happened. Zane was trying to puzzle out how come we've never heard of Morro before. Jay was being Jay and freaking out upon realizing that Morro was using something similar to Lloyd's dragon to try and catch us.

Zane was the first to pull himself together, quickly placing a metal hand on Sensei's shoulder. "Sensei… who is Morro?"

Sensei looked to the ground for five seconds, before looking back up at us. "He was my first pupil…a long time ago. He was such a failure I thought I would never train another again…"

I felt shivers ran down my spine. For him to have been Sensei's pupil, that would mean that Sensei had seen potential in him. So what went so horribly wrong?

All I know is that this was going to be hard. To save Lloyd, we have to fight him.

 **A/N: Done! Only took me about three days to type this up… don't look at me like that! I was easily distracted. Hmm, Kai and Nya apparently don't know who Morro is at all…they don't even have any rumors to go to about him! That's gonna be fun…especially since everyone by now thinks they can just turn to them for information about Ninjago's past.**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello! Oh boy time for Sensei to explain things to the ninja…and meet Ronin! Yeah… I don't think I actually like him… anyways! On to the story! By the way…this is the last of the seasons I've seen from beginning to end.**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Except for any OC name drops that might happen…and Koko!**

Chapter Two: The Search for Stiix

" _Sensei… who is Morro?"_

 _Sensei looked to the ground for five seconds, before looking back up at us. "He was my first pupil…a long time ago. He was such a failure I thought I would never train another again…"_

 _All I know is that this was going to be hard. To save Lloyd, we have to fight him…_

I must have blanked out or something, since next thing I knew Cole was snapping his fingers in my face. Shaking my head at him, I scowled, just as there was a loud, ship shaking bang. Sensei stepped forward, worry creasing his brow. "Cole, Jay, prepare for battle. Zane? Kai? You're with me."

"Yes Sensei." We chorused as we rushed off to do what he ordered us to do.

…

I fidgeted as I stood guard while Sensei and Zane looked over the staff for clues on where the First Spinjitzu Master's tomb lay. I glanced down at the sword in my hand, my heart nearly skipping a beat when I realized it was the sword I had when I first met Sensei. The blade was glinting in the dim light, a familiar symbol sketched in the blade right underneath the hilt. I tightened the grip on the hilt, tears threatening to escape me.

"Quickly! If we roll it in the sand on the table, then it should leave the message imprinted in the sand!" Zane spoke up suddenly, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I glanced over at the table where they were hovering over the Sensei's staff…which apparently had belonged to his father before him. I watched as they started rolling the staff, when the ship suddenly began listing to the side dangerously. The intercom buzzed loudly, before Nya's voice filled the room.

"Morro destroyed the ship's stabilizer! I repeat; the stabilizer has been shot! He is on the way to you!"

I bolted out of the room, figuring it might be better to meet him outside than down below where he can see the message. Leaping up into the open air, I flicked my sword and caught the dangerously sharp blade that Morro was attempting to drive into me.

Morro took one look at me, before bursting out laughing. "Ah…the wittle ninja been crying, scared of me?"

"You wish!" I snarled at him, my cheeks turning bright pink at the fact my eyes were red from my tears.

Morro shot forward and very quickly slammed into me. A cry of surprise slipped out as I slammed into the ship's railing, nearly falling overboard. I grabbed the railing with one hand, the other frantically trying to snatch up the free-falling sword that connected me to my past. I flinched as the blade nicked me, but slipped out of my reach. My fingers were slipping from their grip on the railing, when Sensei's staff suddenly flew through the air, nearly hitting me in the head.

A minute later, Morro flew off the ship…just as I finally couldn't hold on any longer. As I fell away from the ship, a pair of strong arms seized me, pulling me back up. Startled, I looked up to see Cole, his face twisted in concentration. Twisting around, I helped him haul me back up onto the ship.

Falling to the floor, I clenched my fists. "My sword…"

"Falcon is fetching it. I sensed while we were below deck that it holds special meaning to you." Zane appeared off to my side, crouching down so as to be eyelevel with me. "Are _you_ alright?"

I nodded my head, my mouth dry from my near death experience. Cole suddenly tightened his grip on me, nearly squashing me to the floor. "Hold on! We're going down!"

I gritted my teeth together, feeling the jarring impact as we slammed into the ground.

…

I stared at the three strange symbols on the table. Zane and Sensei were looking over them, frowns on their faces. Nya had joined us, grumbling about how it was going to take her a while to fix the stabilizer. Cole and Jay were playing Paper, Rock, and Scissors nearby, Jay's eye twitching as Cole crushed his scissors again. A sudden loud screech caught my attention, causing me to snap my head up and around in time to see Falcon fly into the room, a certain sword dangling in its claws.

I reached up to catch the sword as Falcon dropped it at my feet. "Thank you Falcon…Zane." I clutched the sword tightly as if it were my life line.

Nya frowned, confusion creasing her brow. "I don't get it. What's so special about a sword that Zane would send Falcon to fetch it when it falls?"

I froze, realizing that Nya didn't get what was so important about the sword. "Nya…look." I held the blade up to her, holding it just right so as the symbol we both have known since birth could be seen clearly.

A gasp escaped Nya as she reached out and carefully traced the symbol. "It's one of Father's swords…" Her voice was a mere whisper, tears glinting in her eyes.

I nodded, tightening my grip on it. "How is the translation coming along Zane?"

Zane shook his head, his glowing artificial eyes troubled. "I am going to send Falcon to fetch Misako. She will know what these stand for." Zane glanced over at us, his expression blank compared to what it was before the final battle with the Digital Overlord. "I didn't know your father owned the sword you carry around."

I immediately rolled my eyes, my fingers running across the blade. "Yeah… he built it with his own hands. Sensei? Can you explain more about how you met Morro?"

Nya nodded in agreement, puzzlement dancing in her eyes. "Yeah, how come we didn't know about him? How did you meet him?"

Sensei sighed, before speaking up again, his head bowed in remembrance. "I meet Morro when I found him digging through the Monastery's trash cans looking for food. I took pity on him and trained him in the ways of the ninja. I eventually found out that he had an elemental power I had never seen before…Wind." I nearly jumped out of my skin when a breathless Windee escaped Nya, her eyes widening in shock. Sensei looked over at us, puzzled by that little interruption, before turning back to his explanation. "Since it was a new power I had never seen before, I wondered if he was the Green Ninja. I made the mistake of telling him this. He grew increasingly arrogant. When the gold weapons were presented to him, they did not respond to him. Furious, he left to find the First Spinjitzu Master's tomb, believing that he could prove that he was supposed to be the green ninja. I was saddened when I learned that he had been banished to the cursed realm." Looking up, he quickly straightened up, his eyes flashing with wisdom. "We must stop him in order to free Lloyd...and to get your powers back."

…

 _I was flying on my elemental dragon, Lloyd smiling as he flew next to me. Chuckling, I lifted my hand up, ruffling his hair. "Don't worry kid. I'll protect you." The words had barely left my mouth when a large fangfish leapt out of the sea and swallowed the kid. As it splashed back down into the water, the spray splashed against my face, wetting it._ With a gasp, I woke up to find a furry walliper licking my face. Reaching up, I quickly pushed it away, annoyance flaring inside of me. Standing up, I walked back to where the symbols were left undisturbed. Surprise flashed through me upon seeing that Misako was already there looking over the symbols. Actually…I was the last one there apparently.

Cole glanced up at me, a small, tight smile on his face. "Morning Sleeping Beauty. Sleep well?"

I glanced over at Nya, before turning to face him. "Yeah…you?"

My head snapped forward suddenly as Nya wacked me in the back of the head. Whipping around to face Cole, she folded her arms knowingly. "He had nightmares _all night_ …"

"I only remember the one nightmare…" I muttered under my breath.

Jay rubbed his eyes, exhaustion gleaming in his otherwise brilliant electric blue eyes. "Don't worry. I had nightmares last night too… I don't like ghost stories."

I quirked my eyebrow upwards, puzzled by that statement. "Jay…No one told us ghost stories last night." I leaned close to Cole, a smile tugging the corner of my lips. "We learned our lesson during the Great Chocolate Incident."

Sniggers erupted from Cole, as he pressed a hand against his mouth to attempt to stifle his laughter. Jay glared at us, probably cause he heard what I had said. Misako cleared her throat, stopping us from getting into a fight. "This first symbol here stands for Airjitzu…"

Nya cut in, her eyes sparkling with excitement. "The ancient martial art form created by Sensei Yang? Why would he have that on his staff?"

Misako blinked, before glancing over at me. I shrugged nonchalantly, rolling my eyes skyward. "She's always been fascinated by Airjitzu. If it wasn't for the dangers of learning it, she probably would know how by now."

Cole immediately threw his hands in the air, as if surrendering, panic flaring in his eyes. "Whoa there. Back up! What do you mean it's dangerous!?"

I blinked, before deciding to warn him off with the truth. "It's a bit of a…uh hmm, _ghost_ story."

Zane stepped forward, a frown on his face. "Excuse me…but according to my databanks, the conman slash bounty hunter known as Ronin as recently stolen the scrolls of Airjitzu have been stolen out of the library in Domu."

Misako turned back to the symbols, a frown on her face. "You better get them back then, and hurry. Morro will have no way of knowing that they've been taken. This will give you a head start on the search."

Sensei nodded in agreement, peering curiously over at Nya, worry creasing his brow. "Ninja go."

"Yes Sensei!" And here I was thinking we had finally broken out of that…not.

…

I wasn't sure why I was leading. The last time I lead them anywhere, we ended up going the wrong direction. I glanced back at up at the sun, noting that we were still following it. Was Stiix in this direction?

"No it is not. It is in the east. We are headed west." Zane's voice sliced through my thoughts calmly.

Guess he's sixth sense alerts him of our thoughts.

"Actually… you're talking out loud…" Cole rubbed the back of his neck.

I froze, before slowly lifting my hand up to look at it….then I slammed it against my head as fast and hard as I could. "Thanks guys… how long have I been talking out loud?"

Jay stretched from where he was riding his own walliper. "Oh, you were talking out loud the whole time. Like seriously, the second we left Sensei. We never said anything cause we could tell that you were just thinking out loud. However, asking that question, made Zane think you were actually asking us and starting a conversation. Uh. I just realized that we seem to turn to you when Lloyd isn't around… I wonder why?"

I growled, glaring over at him as I turned my walliper around. Reaching over, I quickly smacked him in the back of the head. A yelp escaped Jay as he ducked his head, reaching up to rub the spot I had smacked.

Laughter erupted from Zane and Cole as they spun around, quickly following after me.

…

I jumped off my walliper, even as Cole fell through his. Yeah, apparently Morro has a friend named Wrayth who can turn living things into ghosts. Now we are down one walliper… make that four. Jay and Zane quickly followed my example and set their terrified rides free. Dodging his chained blade, I wacked my brain, trying to remember how all the heroes in the stories I grew up with defeated ghosts. Something about how Mother and her family typically didn't have to worry about ghosts attacking their homes…oh. Water. I quickly scanned the area and noticed a water tower…something a flurry of emotions that weren't mine slammed into me with enough intensity that... yup. Now there was nothing there, Nya has passed out.

"Guys! Nya has fainted!" I wasn't sure _why_ was telling them this, beyond the fact I felt it important for them to know this.

A loud drawn out hooting sound alerted us of a train headed towards Stiix at an impossible speed. As it zoomed past us, the water tower fell over and dumped its contents all over Wrayth. The ghost immediately disappeared in a pile of green goop.

Breaking at a run, we yelled for the conductor of the train to slow down so we could get on…and the train did slow down. Panting, we climb aboard, collapsing onto empty benches in the passenger car.

Ready or not, we're coming for you Ronin. Right after we get some sleep.

 **A/N: Done! Phew. I wonder what caused Nya to pass out? Hint: one does not typically shoot water out of their finger tips. So, yeah. All just happened. Apparently Jay and ghost stories don't mix, which they learned the hard way during the Great Chocolate Incident.**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello! Hmm, this is going to be an interesting chapter…mainly cause I don't really like Ronin. And there is a ghost attack that happens here… eh hmm.**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Except for my OCs!**

Chapter Three: How do we negotiate again?

I glanced nervously at the large amount of water that was right underneath the dock we were standing on. A hand landed on my shoulder, making me jump a mile into the air. Whipping around, I nearly punched a surprised Cole in the face.

Cole quickly stepped back, raising his hands in surrender. "Hey! It's just me! Relax! I was just going to ask if you're ok since I know you don't like water very much."

I dropped my hand to my side, relaxing instantly. A sigh escaped me, as I gave him an apologetic smile. "Sorry Cole. I'm just a bit antsy from being so close to the water without my elemental dragon."

Cole sighed, his arms dropping to his side. "Yeah, I know. Will you be ok with this mission?"

I nodded my head yes, just as the fisherman that Zane and Jay were talking with suddenly was yanked into the water by his catch. Zane blinked, before walking over to us. "Ok. We have the location of Ronin's shop. It's this way." He walked off, heading deeper into the questionable neighborhood of Stiix.

…

I frowned as I noticed Lou's bladecup amongst other stolen goods that were put up for sell. Cole noticed the bladecup as well and promptly began grumbling about thieves dare stealing from his family. Shaking my head, I tried to see if I couldn't find either the scrolls or the notorious thief. I hadn't gone far though when I heard the rustling of a net being moved. Whipping around, I promptly yelled at my brothers. "Guys! Trap! Move now!"

Cole quickly dove to the side, knocking into Jay, while Zane stepped back. A thick net made of vengestone landed in the middle of the room, followed by an annoyed growl. A minute later, guy wearing a red straw hat, tealish long sleeved shirt and matching pants, as well as patches of grayish armor held together by brown buckle straps. His shoes were mud caked brown work boots. Long brown hair flopped down, covering his ears. A brown eye patch covered his one eye, while a glaring dark blue eye took us all in. Stubble covered his face.

Reaching a hand up, he rubbed his stubble, his eye flickering towards me. "I forgot that you have more sensitive ears than the others."

"Ya think!?" Jay exploded as he wiggled out from underneath Cole.

Cole scrabbled back to his feet, before helping Jay up. "Sorry. I kinda reacted without thinking back there."

"It's fine. You were just making sure I didn't get caught in the net." Jay sighed as he brushed dirt off his gi.

I folded my arms, glaring at the thief. "Ronin… you stole something that we need."

Ronin frowned, spreading his arms out mockingly to gesture at the goods cluttering the store. "You might wanna be more specific, Kai. I have stolen quite a bit in my day."

I clenched my fist, my teeth grinding together in annoyance. "Scrolls _Ronin_. We need the scrolls of Airjitzu which you stole."

Ronin brightened up immensely, rubbing his fingers together. "Ah…I might be able to help you for a cost…let's say two hundred dollars."

I blinked, frustration rising up inside of me. _I much rather risk going to the Haunted Temple of Airjitzu than pay that price!_ "I really don't think so… how about four hundred and fifty dollars?"

"Kai! We don't have that much!" Cole bellowed, shock crossing his features.

I quickly shot him my best _just trust me look_ , before turning back to Ronin who looked really excited about my offer. "Deal!" He shoved his hand into my face.

I lifted my hand up to shake, ignoring the groans escaping the others. "Deal. Just give us till sundown to get the money for you."

"Please… go right ahead." He gestured to the door.

I nodded my thanks, before walking out the door. I was soo gonna get it from Cole for this.

…

I stared down at the crane's controls, wondering why Zane would place me on crane duty, with _my_ history with technology. No, scratch that. I knew why he placed me here. I have the better hearing out of all of us, thus I _should_ be able to hear him from here while the others would hear him better down below with him. I fumbled with the controls, dropping the new planks down in front of Jay and Cole. The two best friends quickly laid the planks down, securing them in place.

Zane, who was up ahead keeping the Strangle Weed at bay, suddenly began to do some kind of weird dance on top of the pole he was standing on. A minute later, he raised a hand up to his neck, rubbing it. I picked up a walkie-talkie that would allow me to speak to the others, worry flooding me. "Guys? Is something wrong with Zane's humor switch? He just burst out dancing on his pole."

Cole and Jay glanced over at him, before turning and very visibly shrugging their shoulders. Zane turned and began waving wildly at me. Confused, I tried to get closer to see if he was saying something…and promptly knocked one of the controls on. Oops.

…

Jay bounced excitedly as he led us through the small town's back alleyways. "The plan is simple. We wait for Ronin to close shop, sneak inside…and steal the scrolls! Then we'll return them back to the Library of Domu!"

Cole shook his head at Jay, glancing sideways at us. Zane was still rubbing his neck; apparently a fly had messed up his voice box, a look of poor frustration on his face. "Sllorcs eht neddih sah eh erehw wonk ot deen ew."

I groaned, shooting a glare at Jay who had attempted to fix Zane. "Ok…you made him speak backwards…what did he say?"

Jay gave a nervous laugh, rubbing the back of his head. "Umm…he pointed out that we still don't know where he hid the scrolls."

I quirked my eyebrow up at that, wondering if he had forgotten about my hearing. "Jay…After we left the shop, Ronin moved a vase around in there. Knowing him, since we were asking after the scrolls he was double checking that we hadn't found their hiding spot yet." I folded my arms, a smug look crossing my face. "And thus we can deduce that he has them in a vase."

"Seriously?! You just now decide to tell us this!?" Jay screeched as he swings his arms around in the air out of frustration, annoyance flashing in his eyes.

I blinked, startled by his response. "Dude… I thought you guys would ask me if it was important."

Cole ran his hand over his face, exasperation flooding his eyes. "Kai… we're not used to you having such good hearing! Sorry, it didn't occur to us that you might have heard something that would give him away!"

I flinched, rubbing a hand against my ear. "Cole… I'm standing right here. You don't need to yell."

"Maybe I'm yelling because I am really frustrated with you right now." Cole muttered under his breath, annoyance flooding his countenance.

I rolled my eyes, before glancing up at the darkening sky. "Come on. If we're doing Jay's plan, then we need to get going. He'll be closing up soon."

…

"Guys, I _really_ think something's wrong." I hissed at my teammates for the tenth time since we had arrived at the, according to the others, empty store. Problem is, I can _hear_ Morro and someone else watching our every move. Just as easily as I can hear Ronin struggling in bonds…the sign that Morro was holding him prisoner.

Cole picked up the bladecup, annoyance flaring in his eyes. "Come on Kai. Stop being paranoid. Everything's fine."

I opened my mouth to respond back, when I heard the soft whistling of the wind, signaling that Morro's friend was on the move. Whipping around, I carefully tracked the movement to…the organ pipes behind Jay. "Jay! Move! Now!" I yelled as I charged off towards the blue ninja.

The organ pipes fell over, trapping him, a new ghost appearing out of thin air. "I would listen to your friend there." He snarled at the others.

Zane tensed, pulling his shruikens out. Glancing back over to where Morro and Ronin, I raised my voice. "I know your there Morro. Get out here…oh. I guess you should release Ronin too."

A growl erupted from the shadows, before Morro showed himself, throwing a tied up Ronin to the ground in front of him. "How did you do that!? Even with my ninja training, my hearing isn't _that good_."

I rolled my eyes at that, even as Zane stepped forward. "Thgis sih naht gniraeh sih no erom yler ot gnivah shtnom lareves tneps dah eh tcaf eht ot eud su fo tser eht naht gnireah reparhs sah iak."

Morro blinked, confusion crossing his face. "What!?"

Jay pinched his nose, exasperation flooding him. "He was just telling you that Kai lost his eyesight temporarily for several months. His hearing is still sharper than usual cause of that."

Morro blinked, before glancing over at his friend. "Soul Archer? I am highly considering calling for back up…what do you say?"

"Go for it." Soul Archer notched an arrow into his bow.

A minute later, we were swamped by ghosts on all sides. Ronin struggled into a sitting position, his eye flickering to what looked to be a collection of some sort of weapon. "Guys! The Aeroblades! You can use them to defeat the ghosts!"

I quickly glanced around to see if any of the others had heard him. Zane was failing at punching three ghosts…Cole was losing to four ghosts…and Jay was barely dodging another five ghosts. Growling, I snatched up one of the Aeroblades and threw it at a ghost. The second it touched the ghost, it was like it was water. The ghost exploded. Grabbing a handful of the things, I quickly tossed them to my brothers. "Quick! Use these against the ghosts! They work! See?" I re-threw the Aeroblade at another ghost.

"Cool!" Jay leaped forward, flinging his Aeroblade right and left.

…

I pounded the dock with my feet as I gave chase to Morro…and maybe Ronin. The thief had called upon his oh so special R.E.X. to give him a getaway ride. Horror flooded me upon seeing that Morro had snagged the scroll. I quickly leapt after him, only to find myself trying to balance on a pole with Strangle Weed climbing up on every side. I watched with frustration as Morro and the Soul Archer escaped on the back of Morro's dragon. Without thinking, I took a step back…and immediately fell off the pole towards the water below. Panic began building up, though before I could hit the water, Ronin appeared and caught me.

"Thanks…now knowing you, you expect payment for saving my life?" I folded my arms against my chest, arching one eyebrow up.

Ronin grinned as he navigated R.E.X. back to the others. "Of course. How about this time, we negotiate something you can actually afford."

…

Cole glared at me, fury dancing in his eyes. "You did what?!"

I groaned, running a hand through my hair, effectively messing it up. "I sold all of our shares of the tea farm to Ronin. Now come on. We need to get going."

Zane frowned, worry creasing his brow. "Llorcs eht sah orrom. Ot erehw?"

Jay nodded fervently, panic setting into his eyes. "What he said. Morro has the scroll. And we don't know what the next clue is."

I grinned as I rubbed my hands together. "You guys remember what I said about how it's a bit of a ghost story?" They all nodded in affirmation, clearly puzzled by my question. "If we go to Sensei Yang's temple and survive the curse, we get a scroll of Airjitzu."

Jay immediately made the time-out sign with his hands. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Time out! What curse!?"

I rolled my eyes at that, a smirk settling in place. "If you don't leave by sunup, you turn into a ghost and can never leave." I spread out my arms dramatically, humor dancing in my eyes as I lower my voice to a bare whisper. "Many of tried and many of failed. Will we be the next victims?"

Jay screamed like a little girl, jumping into Cole's arms. I burst out laughing, finding the display hilarious. Cole glared at me, before shaking his head, dropping Jay back down to the ground. Zane groaned, but didn't say anything about my attempt at humor.

We're coming to beat your curse Sensei Yang.

 **A/N: Done! Kai really shouldn't scare Jay like that…but nice fore-shadowing for the next chapter. See ya all later!**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello! Hmm, look at that…time for a certain ninja to turn into a ghost! I love ghost Cole. Just cause I know it technically doesn't last. Haven't seen Day of the Departed though…**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Except for my OCs!**

Chapter Four: A tour gone wrong

"Welcome to Yang's haunted Temple. A historical landmark and former home of Sensei Yang." The tour guide stopped to turn to look at the large group of tourists we were standing in the middle of. "The notorious sensei without a pupil. Known for his invention of the lost martial arts, Airjitzu. Unfortunately, we can't take our tour guides inside due to rumors say that anyone trapped inside at sunrise will be turned to a ghost. Permanently." She smiled brightly at us, clearly just going off of a script.

The crowd oohed and aahed, ignoring the four of us. Zane suddenly spoke, making me jump a mile in the air. "I HOPE IT'S JUST A RUMOR! THAT WOULD BE A LONG TIME TO BE A GHOST!"

Everyone turned around to glare at him, though a few did do a double take upon realizing that it was the master of ice. Cole chuckled nervously as he stepped forward. "Don't mind our really loud friend. He is a little hard of hearing."

I glanced over the crowd one last time, before turning to face Cole. "I don't think our disguises our working. At least…Zane's disguise isn't working. That and can someone please fix him!? I have sensitive ears!" I spun around to stare at the old run down building in front of us.

The tour guide glared angrily at us, before starting to growl. "Known for his unusual teaching methods…" She walked off, the crowd following her.

We fell to the back of the group. My eyes darted everywhere as I reached out and grabbed Jay's arm. "I thought you said you could fix him?"

Jay groaned, a sigh escaping him. "At least he's not talking backwards." Another sigh escaped him as he bowed his head. "I guess my tinkering got his volume stuck." He rubbed the back of his neck as he nervously laughed.

I glared at him, even as Zane leaned close as if to whisper in Cole's ear about something. Well, better him than me. "WE SHOULD BE FINE IF WE DON'T STAY TOO LONG! IF IT'S TRUE!"

I flinched, clapping a hand over my ears. The tour guide looked over the rest of the group, growling angrily. "If that is all from the back! I was saying…"

I pulled my friends away from the group, worry creasing my brow. "Guys? Are you sure you want to come with me? It's gonna be dangerous."

Cole snorted, a laugh dancing in his eyes. "As if we're gonna let you go alone."

Zane opened his mouth again, causing me to instantly flinch. "WHY ARE YOU SOO CONCERNED ABOUT US DOING THIS!?"

I rubbed my ear, glaring first at Zane, then at Jay. The master of lightning quickly raised his hands in the air in surrender, nervously laughing. Sighing, I turned back at Zane. "I'm really worried about us doing this because my grandfather's second cousin thrice removed went inside and he never came back out."

Jay started to hyperventilate, panic flooding his eyes. "Wait…you mean that the rumors are real?!"

I groaned, pinching the bridge of my nose. "Yes…Jay. It is real. Now then. Who's leading us this time, cause I'm not doing it again."

Cole folded his arms, annoyance flaring briefly in his eyes. "I'm leading this time. Hopefully everything will be fine and no one will be turned into ghosts. Zane, only speak if you have something really important to say. Once the tour leaves, we sneak in…find Sensei Yang. Get him to teach us Airjitzu. Leave before sunup. Easy."

I glared at Cole, grinding my teeth together. "Cole…never say something is easy when referring to something we're about to do. Nothing is ever easy when it is us doing it. Now… how do you suggest we get past the tour guide?"

Cole blinked, before scanning the area. "We hide till she leaves. Now come on."

…

I rolled my eyes as the tour guide announced it was time to leave since the sun was going down and she didn't want anyone to turn into ghosts. Laughter erupted from the crowd as they piled onto the bus. Tension set in as I watched the bus pull out without us on board. Now we just have to wait for nightfall.

…

We peeked out from around the old statue of Sensei Yang, noting that there was no one around. Breaking out at a sprint, we rushed over towards the door. Jay and Cole grabbed the boards covering the window and started pulling. Zane and I went to the front door and carefully examined it. After awhile, Zane suddenly pulled the door open. Walking inside, I quickly followed him, with the others right behind me.

…

I wiggled the doorknobs that lead to another room until it opened up, allowing us to enter another room. Pulling our hoods off, we walked cautiously into the room. Cole suddenly spoke up from the back, panic edging his voice. "Kai…are you sure we should do this?! I don't want to became like your grandfather's cousin twice removed."

I glanced back at him, my eyebrows knitting together in confusion. "You mean my grandfather's _second_ cousin _thrice_ removed? Relax. I'm sure we'll be fine Cole."

Zane's voice suddenly erupted from across the room. "HEY! LISTEN TO THIS!"

I flinched, rubbing my ear as I turned around to find him standing next to a highly startled Jay. Jay quickly snatched the large book that Zane was holding out of his hands. "Here. Let me read." Standing up, he peered at the page Zane had been looking at. "Weird it says that Sensei Yang's unreasonably strict teachings, that no one has ever seen his pupils leave the temple; suggesting that there might have been a more sinister plot." Looking back up, a laugh escaped him. "How awesome is that?!"

Cole frowned, worry dancing in his eyes. "Jay…that is not awesome! That is creepy!"

Jay rolled his eyes, a smile still gracing his face. "So? It sounds cool."

I shook my head, unease filling me. "Not to be a spoiler sport…but one of my distant relatives is one of those students. I'm with Cole on this. The sooner we find Sensei Yang, the better."

Just then, the grandfather clock began shaking like crazy. A low moaning sound slipped out, sending the hairs on the back of my neck standing on end. Stepping back, Cole and I moved away from the clock. Zane and Jay quickly stepped behind us and pushed Cole towards it.

"Come on Cole. You're the leader!" Jay whined as he shoved Cole forward.

Cole swallowed hard, sweat appearing across his forehead as he slowly inched toward the clearly haunted clock. We both leaped back, screaming when the door suddenly flung open…and Falcon flew out flapping his wings as the eerie howling sounds came from his speakers.

Laughter erupted from Jay and Zane has they doubled over. Cole fumed angrily as he marched over towards them. "A prank?! We're inside a haunted temple…and you guys prank us!?"

Jay sniggered as he rolled his eyes skyward. "Relax. We were just trying to get you two to calm down. You're so uptight."

I glowered at them, about ready to knock some sense into the both of them. Cole growled as he stepped right in front of them. "Guys! That was not funny! Especially to Kai! Weren't you two paying attention!? His grandfather lost a relative to this place! He has a legit reason to be scared!"

Zane immediately sobered up, bowing his head in embarrassment. "SORRY! I FORGOT THAT HE TOLD US THAT! WE WON'T DO THAT AGAIN!"

Jay flinched from next to him, grimacing slightly. I clapped my hands over my ears, turning to glare at the temporarily youngest ninja in our group. Jay paled, before waving his hands about the place wildly. "I know! I know! You have sensitive ears and I need to fix him soon."

"Good." I growled, my teeth grinding against each other.

" _Iron sharpens iron…and Sensei sharpens student…"_

I froze; my heart thudding loudly as the bodiless voice filled the air. Cole quickly shot our companions an unimpressed look. "Really? Another prank?"

Jay nervously stepped back, panic slowly filling his eyes. "Umm, that wasn't us. We only planned the one prank…"

I stared intently at him for several seconds, before turning to Cole. "He's not lying…which means…" We all looked at each other and screamed loudly, running to the door as sharp swords flew out of nowhere and began chasing us.

Yanking the door open, Cole and I were the first ones out of the room. Feet pounding the floor, we eventually found another room that appeared to be his dojo. Before I could suggest we leave the temple before the ghost of the late sensei could find, a new voice spoke up from behind us.

"Ray? No. Your hair has red in it. Not much though…Uncle Kai then... but you look more like Ray. And Uncle Kai has bright red hair, no brown."

Whipping around, I found myself face to face with a round-eyed ghost that looked similar to my late great-grandfather. It couldn't be… "Cousin Drake?!"

The ghost started, shock crossing his features. "Ray?!"

I quickly cleared my throat, a nervous blush coloring my neck. "Umm, actually…I'm his son…"

"Oh. Guess that tells me how long I've been gone." Cousin Drake stared down at me, a deep sadness flooding his ghostly eyes.

"OK…APPARENTLY IT IS POSSSIBLE TO FEEL BAD FOR A GHOST!" Zane sighed, clearly upset for Cousin Drake.

Cole cleared his throat, unease filling his eyes. "Not to cut this little family reunion short…but we have to get going. Nice to meet you Kai's grandfather's second cousin thrice removed that I did not know existed until three hours ago."

Cousin Drake blinked, before turning to face me. "So, Ray… you're friends are interesting, aren't they?"

I pinched the bridge of my nose, annoyance flaring up inside of me. "I'm not Ray…I'm his son. Kai."

"Oh…well then Ray, you might wanna leave soon before Sensei Yang finds you." Cousin Drake floated over to the door, worry creasing his brow.

"Wait! I want to take your picture so I can show Nya that I met you!" Jay suddenly pulled a camera out of nowhere.

We all stared at him, surprised at the sight of the bright blue camera in his hand. Cole slowly raised his eyebrow up. "Jay… since when did you have a camera?"

Jay bounced slightly as he raised the camera up to take a picture. "Oh, I've had the camera on me since Chen's Tournament."

Zane blinked slowly, clearly confused about Jay's logic in this regard. "WHY DID YOU HAVE A CAMERA ON YOU THE ENTIRE TIME!?"

Jay snapped a picture, blinding us. "Because! I wanted to take pictures of our reunion with Zane! Course…nothing went the way we thought it would and I didn't get a chance to take any pictures. But! Now I can take a picture of Drake for Nya!"

Cousin Drake crinkled his nose in confusion. "Who is this Nya you speak of?"

I groaned as I realized we really were getting off topic in a rather dangerous situation. "My sister. Guys, we have to get going. Remember? Evil ghost chasing us?"

Cole snapped his head back to look at me, panic flooding his eyes. "Uh…I forgot that an evil ghost was chasing us."

I glared at Cole, before turning to face the door. "Cole… I would think that with our job's requirements pretty much states we have to be running for our lives at least once a week. Sometimes even once a day."

Zane raised his hand up, a knowing smile crossing his face. "ACTUALLY, A FEW MONTHS AGO WE WERE RUNNING FOR OUR LIVES ONCE EVERY HOUR!"

Cousin Drake blinked, before turning to look at me. "What do you guys do for a living, Ray?"

I smiled, as I yanked the door wide open. "We're ninja. Trouble finds us. That and I'm not Ray. I'm his son!"

"Oh. Ok. Say Ray? You do know that Sensei Yang is gonna make you all face your worst fears before he _considers_ giving you the scroll. And even then, you still have to get out before sunup. Typically facing your fears takes most of the night…and all of his students will attack you on the way out." Cousin Drake opened the door for us.

I glared at him, wondering vaguely if he was trying to be helpful or not.

…

I really shouldn't have poked at that picture of the boat at sea. Now the room we were in was flooding with water…and the water level kept rising! Panic built up inside of me as I scrambled for the door. My vision started to grow dark as I struggled to breath. Then quite suddenly, I felt strong arms lift me up.

"Kai! Are you ok there?" Cole's voice sliced through the air from behind.

Cousin Drake materialized out of thin air, peering into the water logged room behind us. "Water. Somehow I'm not surprised Ray. Hydrophobia is very common in our family."

I groan as I run a hand through my hair. "For the last time…my name is not Ray!"

Cole placed a hand on my shoulder, a wry smile on his face. "Come on Kai. We still have to face the others fears which could be…"

"MORRO! QUICK AFTER HIM!" Zane suddenly cried out, giving chase to an obviously fake Morro figure that was running away from us.

…

"Guys? Is now a bad time to tell you that I have a fear of attics?" Jay whimpered as we climbed the rickety stairs up to the aforementioned space.

I sighed as I glanced back at him. "Nothing we can do about it now. Come on. We have to face the false Morro."

…

I ducked and rolled, barely missing one of Sensei Yang's students. Cousin Drake was holding several off and yelling at Ray to get out of there…I was too busy doing that, to actually remind him that my name isn't Ray. Flinging the front door open, I fell out onto the lawn, alongside a frantic Jay and Zane.

"Phew! We made it out! Wait. Where's Cole?" Jay scrambled to his feet, noticing that our strongest teammate wasn't there.

I scrambling to my feet, I turned around to look at the door just in time for Cole to step out. Cole however had transformed into a ghost. Grinning, he held up the scroll for us to see. "We did it! Oh… Zane? You dropped the scroll back there…what are you all looking at?"

"Cole…you're a ghost. You didn't get out of there soon enough." Jay blurted out, shock flooding his eyes.

I clenched my fist as I stepped away from the others.

Morro, we're gonna stop you if it's the last thing we do.

 **A/N: Done! Phew. That was longer than what I expected. Oh well. We got to meet Cousin Drake! And ain't he a nice fellow…probably would be even better if he would just stop calling Kai 'Ray'.**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello! Time for Nya to see a picture of Cousin Drake! And conversations/ she reveals she is the master of water! Yeah!**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Except for my OCs!**

Chapter Five: A mountain climbing we a go…

I tuned Jay out as he shoved the picture he took of Cousin Drake into Nya's face. The annoyance flaring across our bond told me that she did not necessarily like having our long lost relative's picture shoved in her face. Ronin spoke up from where he was standing next to Sensei, his eyebrow quirking upwards. "Wait…you have a cousin that's been trapped inside of the Haunted Temple? And your brother still went? Does he have a death wish?"

I calmly flung my dagger at him, knocking his apple out of his hand. "I'm standing right here Ronin."

"Arr matey. He's hearing is the best out there in this here business." Zane spoke suddenly, this time using a pirate accent.

Startled, I turned to face Jay again, who very quickly shrugged. "I thought it would be amusing to make him talk like a pirate. You gotta admit that it _is_ pretty funny."

I fought a giggle, trying my best to give him my best annoyed look. "Really? Also… Nya rally doesn't like you shoving that picture in her face…and Ronin?" I ignored Jay's spluttering about how it was our Cousin Drake. "Technically he is our grandfather's second cousin thrice removed. A distant relative but with our family… we're pretty tight." I turned around quickly muttering under my breath. "For good reason." Looking up, I noticed Cole trying to blend into the shadows. "Cole? You ok there?"

Cole sighed, raising his hand up to stare at its new ghostly form. "I'm a ghost…can't get any better than that." I frowned at the heavy use of sarcasm in his voice.

Nya walked over, Roadkill in her arms. "Cole…if it makes you feel better… I can't be the Samurai anymore."

Cole blinked confusion crossing his face. "Why can't you be the Samurai anymore? We might need you."

Nya rolled her eyes skyward…and I immediately noticed her outfit. It wasn't her normal outfit either; it was a dark blue ninja gi, with a maroon stripe. She folded her arms, a small groan escaping her. "Sensei wants to train me to be a ninja. I am now almost an official member of the team."

Jay spluttered loudly, before suddenly wailing even louder. "Why?! Why can't you stay the Samurai!? Why can't she Sensei?!"

Sensei hummed; a thoughtful look on his face. "Last I checked, _samurais_ don't shoot water out of their fingertips. Technically no one has ever done that before..."

Misako walked out onto the deck right then, shooting me a look. "Sounds like someone else we know…doesn't it _Kai_?"

I rolled my eyes at her, barely noting the moping Koko at her feet. The two year old had been upset to discover that her daddy wasn't coming home and now Lloyd was gone and she just didn't understand _why_. Clearing my throat in a lame attempt to signal that it was time to change the subject, I changed the subject. "Soo… what's the map for?"

Misako sighed as she unrolled the map. "The next clue is the Sword of Sanctuary…which is hidden in the Cloud Kingdom."

Sensei rubbed his beard, worry creasing his brow. "The Cloud Kingdom can only be reached from the top of the Wailing Alps, through the Blind Man's Eye."

"Ok…what is this treasure you speak of?" Zane spoke his pirate accent sending me into a fight of giggles.

Nya rolled her eyes at me, before turning to face Zane. "The Sword of Sanctuary is a mystical blade that can show one their opponents next move. It has one drawback…it cannot show you your opponents motive. Some say it can even show you how best to defeat your opponent…but that _is_ just rumors."

Everyone except for me blinked rapidly, before Sensei sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Thank you Nya…for making us question where you get your knowledge again. I am presuming Kai already knew all of that?"

I nodded my head, still shaking with laughter. Misako shook her head, quickly rolling her map back up. "Go take your Mechs and get to the top of the mountain quickly ninja. Nya? You need to stay behind and train some more. The sooner you can control this new power of yours, the better."

"Yes Misako…" _Kai… was it this hard when_ _ **you**_ _were learning to control it?_ Nya shifted Roadkill in her arms, throwing me off guard.

"Nya…you just…but you weren't…" I spluttered, at a loss for words.

Nya rolled her eyes. _Yeah… I still can't send you pictures…but I can now contact you without staring into space._

"Get out of my head please." I pinched the bridge of my nose, knowing that meant she could tease me about Skylor even more often than what she was already doing.

Nya grinned as she plopped Roadkill onto the deck. "You're right…I can tease you about Skylor more often now."

"AAAHHHH!" Whipping around, I stormed towards the _Bounty's_ garage. "I'll be in my Mech if you need me!"

…

"Ar. Morro has been here. He'll get to the treasure first!" Zane growled in his pirate voice as he used his new Titan Mech to point to the fresh footprints in front of us.

I groaned as I maneuvered my Mech to stand next to Cole's instead of behind him. "Just great. We need to hurry then. Come on."

Cole promptly began to panic. "Wait! What if I fall down again!?"

Jay glanced back at him, his mech mirroring his movements. "We'll help you back…just like we did when you landed on your face."

I nodded in agreement, glancing over at Zane. "How much longer till we reach the top?"

"One hundred thousand steps, matey." Zane bluntly announced.

I gritted my teeth together to stop their chattering…not that it helped any. I was more bundled than the others and yet I was freezing. Stumbling, I continued onward, trying to ignore the way my fingers felt as if they were turning purple inside my extra thick special grade gloves. Just then, I heard a loud screech…followed by the thunderous roar of an Avalanche. Snapping my head up, I stared mortified as a rush of ice and snow came crashing down on top of us. Jay and I ejected from our mechs, leaping on top of Zane's mech. Stumbling, we nearly would went over the edge…when something caught us.

"Whoa…I just…hold on guys! I want to try something!" Cole's voice come from behind us…a frown crossed my face as I realized that I could see where the Earth Mech was destroyed. How was he holding us up?

Shivering, I pulled my knees up to my chest, hugging it tightly. Jay gave me a worried look, fumbling with his pack. Great… he most likely had an extra blanket in there or something. Before I could tell him that it wasn't necessary, we suddenly rocketed forward, the Mech changing slightly to signal that it had been possessed.

…

We were almost to the Hanging Temple where we can enter the Blind Man's Eye…when Soul Archer's arrow suddenly pierced me. Panic began to set in, with me expecting myself to turn into a ghost…only nothing happened.

Cole popped out from inside the Mech, hovering in the air in front of us. "Guys…you're wearing Deepstone, remember? You can't turn into a ghost if you're wearing that stuff!"

"Oh right…" We turned bright red, which would have been a lot easier if I wasn't freezing to death.

Tumbling forward, we rushed at the ghosts, determined to beat them to the top. As we battled, more like a schoolyard bawl really, I picked up the low howl of the wind…which was growing steadily louder. "Brace yourselves!"

I didn't need to explain what I meant. My brothers crouched down, grabbing at the ground. A minute later, a huge gust of wind blasted through, throwing the ghosts off but not us. Cole somehow managed to stay with us, his teeth gritted in determination as he crawled towards me. Reaching out, he placed a cool hand on my shoulder, worry dancing in his eyes. "We have to get you out of here. You're turning into a popsicle!"

I shivered, too cold to actually respond to him. Finally the wind died down. Moving quickly, we ran towards the top of the mountain. Well, the others ran. Somehow Zane ended up carrying me as I was shivering too much to actually move. Our eyes widened as we realized we were about to miss the window we had to enter the Cloud Kingdom…unless…

"We need to do Airjitzu!" Jay cried out, before leaping off the cliff, using Airjitzu to get to the top of the mountain ahead of Morro.

Grimacing, and hoping frantically that my shivering wouldn't affect it at all, I leaped after him, activating my Airjitzu. Zane quickly followed me, leaving Cole by himself.

Cole widened his eyes in panic, his breathing picking up speed rapidly. "I can't do that! I never practiced it like you guys did!"

I crumbled to the ground, shivering even harder than before. "C..c…c…Cole… i…i…I w…w…w…w…wi…will… c..ca…ca…ca…catch y…yo…yo…you….if…y…yo…yo…yo…you f…f…f…fall."

Zane crouched down next to me, his expression fierce. "We will _all_ catch you if you fall, matey."

Jay moved to stand next to us, his expression grim. Swallowing hard, Cole leapt…and did Airjitzu for the first time.

Zane quickly grabbed him, pulling him back onto the mountain. "See? You did it, matey. Now come on. We have a treasure to get maties."

With that, we all did Airjitzu, leaping into the Blind Man's Eye…right before it closed.

…

I blinked rapidly, trying to figure out why everything was soo warm all of a sudden, when Cole suddenly nudged me, a grin on his face. "Dude… we are in the Cloud Kingdom's borders."

Finally. Now all we have to do is get the Sword of Sanctuary before Morro gets here. How hard could that be?

 **A/N: Done! Ok…technically I was supposed to start this yesterday morning…but put it off until late afternoon. And then I had to help Mom…and then I had to cook dinner…then I had to clean the kitchen…and then I went out with some friends for Ice cream at Rupe's (Is Rupe's just a local restaurant or does it have a chain?) Then it was like…really late…so I went to bed… yeah. I had fun though! Hope you all enjoyed this little chapter!**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello! Hmm, let's see how things are going for the ninja. Can't think of anything to say…. Onto the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Except for my OCs!**

Chapter Six: Sometimes one's Past Comes out in Confusing Details

I fell in step with Jay at the back of the group, my mind flooding with the stories of the Cloud Kingdom I grew up hearing. None of them looked good for me… or Nya for that matter. If the others find out a certain little detail…

"Kai! Ninjago to Kai! You in there?" Cole suddenly waved his hand in front of my face.

Startled, I snapped my head up to look at him…only to realize we were standing in front of the gateway to the Cloud Kingdom, and a man was standing in front of us. He was wearing white robes with gold trimming a huge smile, and had flat white hair. His eyes sparkled with excitement, a bright luminous teal. Laugh lines creased his features, hinting that he was a smidgen older than he looked.

The man chuckled as he reached out to shake my hand. "Ah yes, the mysterious Kai. My name is Fenwick. One of the scribes here in Cloud Kingdom." He turned to lead us inside, still smiling broadly at us. "We must hurry. Morro isn't too far behind us."

Jay pulled his eyebrows together in confusion. "How do you know that?"

"Oh we know everything here in Cloud Kingdom. It is our job to write the destinies of all those in Ninjago." Fenwick lead the way through the quiet streets of the city. "For example Zane should talk normally right about now."

Zane brightened up at that, a smile crossing his face. "If you know everything about everyone, then you must have some idea about Kai's past he isn't telling us."

I tensed up immediately, a panic feeling surging through me. Fenwick arched his left eyebrow up, surprise flashing across his eyes. "There is a reason why we call him the mysterious Kai around these parts. He literally did not exist until he suddenly fell out of that portal. Same thing with his sister a week later. Though she landed on her feet…"

I groaned, while visibly relaxing. Apparently for being all knowing… no one here knew about our pasts. Cole started, before floating over to Fenwick. "Wait…you mean that you know nothing about Kai or Nya's pasts?"

Fenwick nodded, before glancing over at me. "Why are you soo much more relaxed now that it has been confirmed no one knows anything up here about you?"

Zane peered curiously at me, interest shining in his eyes. "I sense that you are supposed to have his past written down up here…but it appears to have been lost."

Fenwick immediately shook his head in disagreement as he led the way through a large library. "Impossible. If we lost it, then he would have amnesia. He has all of his memories intact, so that can't be the case."

I scowled at him, knowing that this will just bring up more questions about my past. "Look, can't you just take us to the Sword of Sanctuary?"

Fenwick turned back to watch where he was going, his easy smile returning unto his face. "I'm afraid that the Master Writer wants to see you first."

I frowned at that, eyeing his outfit. No not outfit…the uniform for the Master Writer. At least in all the stories I was told that was what the Master Writer always wore.

…

I groaned softly as Fenwick talked about the Realm Crystal that is buried with the First Spinjitzu Master. "… Morro works for the Preeminent, queen of the Cursed Realm…"

"Wait…what!?" I screeched loudly, double checking that I wasn't hearing things. Since when did the Cursed Realm have a Queen?

Fenwick glared at me as he docked the boat we were in next to a small temple. "As I was saying… he works for his queen. Now then." Standing up, he walked over to the small temple, opening one of the doors. "The Master Writer will be meeting you inside in a minute."

I rolled my eyes as I folded my arms across my chest, getting pretty tired of his avoiding the topic. "Look, you and I both know you're just delaying the subject…Master Writer, so can you just take us to the sword?"

Fenwick froze before a low growl escaped him. " _I'll_ get back to you in a minute. I have important business to attend to. How is it that you know soo many things that people in your generation typically don't know?"

I scoffed, walking up to the door. "Wouldn't you like to know?" I snarled out. "This better not be where the Nimbus is kept."

"It's not." "What's a Nimbus?" "I am afraid that I do not have this Nimbus in my Databanks."

I groaned again before walking into the room, my brothers following me closely. As soon as we were inside, I noticed the various games, toys, and gaming consoles scattered throughout the room.

"You made a deal with Morro!" I spun around, glaring daggers at the Mater Writer. Only he wasn't there. The doors were closed, and locked, tight.

Panic began rising inside of me, particularly when I heard a low growling sound rumble through the room. Jay nervously glanced over at Cole, unease crossing his face. "Cole…was that your stomach?"

Cole shook his head slowly, glancing over at me. "Noo… Kai, what was that about a Nimbus again?"

Swallowing hard, I backed up against a wall, my eyes darting everywhere even as my ears picked up the soft padding of its feet hitting the ground. "Just you know…a mythical beast that was locked away in here thousands of years ago for some reason…most likely not a good reason."

"Now you tell us!?" Jay screeched loudly, causing me to flinch even as the soft shuffling footsteps suddenly picked up speed.

"Jay! Watch out!" I leaped forward, determined to stop the Nimbus from grabbing him…but was too late.

Jay yelped loudly, even as gasps of dismay escaped the others. The Nimbus was a large, bear-like creature with dark grey fur and electricity surging through it. It had sharp claws and gleaming fangs.

Jay lifted his arms up to protect his face, a whimper slipping out. Zane darted forward, his eyes blazing with determination. "Hold on Jay! I'm coming!"

 _This was going to be fun._ I thought to myself as I charged forward to help Zane save our teammate.

…

Apparently we were blowing everything out of proportion. Cole used his new ghost form to slip outside and was able to posses the lock to release the rest of us. We sprinted through the quiet streets, trying to figure out where the Sword of Sanctuary was being kept.

"Hey! Ninja! Fenwick has sided with the ghosts!" A young scribe ran up to us, terror flooding his soft brown eyes. His brown hair was neatly combed, and he wore the gray uniform of a young scribe.

I glanced over at him, surprised he would throw Fenwick under the bus like that. "We already know. Do you know where the Sword of Sanctuary is being kept…sorry. I didn't catch your name."

The scribe started, before ducking his head in embarrassment. "My name's Nobu. I'm no one important."

Cole shook his head, placing a ghostly hand on his small shoulder. "You are to us. Now which way?"

Nobu blinked as he looked at Cole as if he were crazy, before pointing up to the top of a tower that was a ways from us. "Up there. You need to hurry. Fenwick and the ghosts are headed up there already."

"Will do." We spoke in perfect unison, our voices blending together.

…

Apparently attacking someone that was holding the Sword of Sanctuary is a bad idea. A growl escaped a frustrated Cole as he slammed, and went through, the wall on the opposite side of the room. Jay spun around panic flashing across his face as he threw an Aeroblade at the Master of Wind, only for Morro to dodge it easily. Annoyed, I attacked from behind, only to fall on top of a startled Zane. Morro leapt out the window, landing on a boat that Soul Archer had turned into a ghostly ride for them. I ducked around Bansha, sprinting towards another boat we could use for ourselves.

Climbing aboard, I turned around just in time to whack my forehead hard against Jay. Zane and Cole were right behind him. "Ow…I found us a ride."

Jay rubbed his forehead, a grimace crossing his features. "Noted… Cole? Where do you want u…Nimbus!"

A minute later the Nimbus from earlier was pawing at our boat and growling at us. I was about ready to see if I couldn't throw something at it to send it away, when it suddenly spun around and began…to chase Fenwick. Sighing with relief, I sent the boat skimming across the sky towards the other boat that the ghosts were commandeering.

…

I gulped as it accord to me that I was now alone. The others were on the bounty now. Pushing these rather negative feelings to the back of my mind, I twisted around to glare at Morro. At least he was alone too, neither one of us had backup. Tightening my grip on my sword, I lunged forward. Morro leapt to the side just like I wanted him to do. Swinging my sword quickly, I sliced the mast down, trapping Morro underneath.

Growling, Morro pushed himself back up, and swung the Sword of Sanctuary right at me. "You will pay for that, _Ninja_!"

I flinched, my eyes screwing themselves shut as I waited for the final blow. "Kai! Take the sword! Hurry! I can't… he's too strong!"

Startled, I snapped my eyes open to see Lloyd straining against something above me, holding the sword out for me to take. Reaching up, I curled my fingers around the cool metal. "Lloyd… keep fighting him. We're gonna get you out of there."

"I know…" Lloyd vanished from my sight, Morro back in his place.

"NO! Give me back the sword of Sanctuary!" Morro lunged forward, nearly catching me off guard, if I hadn't already seen him do that in the sword's reflection. Leaping off the ship, I quickly summoned my airjitzu, landing…ok, _crashing_ into the deck of the _Bounty_.

"Kai!" Nya ran up, her arms quickly encircling me in a tight embrace.

"Hey guys…I've got the Sword of Sanctuary." I held the sword up for all to see.

Cole shook his head, a disbelieving look crossing his face. "How did you get it? We all had troubles getting even close to him."

My face fell as I recalled Lloyd's look as he handed it to me. "The kid was able to break through long enough to hand it to me."

"Seriously?!" Ah yes. Can't do anything simple without my family speaking in unison out of shock.

I chuckled to myself, even as I noticed Ronin standing off to the side, eyeing the sword. Hmm. I need to do something about that. Before he causes trouble for us.

 **A/N: Done! Phew. Ok, so now the ninja are even more confused about the siblings. (And I have a feeling a bunch of you are confused as well)**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello! Hmm, time to see what Kai is up to…and Nya is helping him! Mainly because he forgot to block her out of his mind… oh well. I am expecting a whole lot of laughter in this chapter from you guys! Particularly at the end when Kai and Nya reveal a certain something to the others… twin power!**

 **Also Kai and Nya are going to prank everyone…technically they were aiming for Ronin and Morro not the gang…oops.**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Except for my OCs! Also, this is going to be in Nya's POV most of the time.**

Chapter Seven: Everyone falls for the Best Prank Ever!

~Nya's POV~

I growled angrily as the water refused to obey my beckon and change direction. Frustrated, I kicked a loose pebble, watching it flop lamely into the water.

"You're trying too hard." My eyes flashed with annoyance as I snapped my head back to glare at Ronin, who was cleaning his oh so precious R.E.X. next to the stream in the back of the Tea Farm.

"Don't you think that would be counter-productive?" I snapped at the annoying Bounty Hunter.

Ronin leaned back, amusement dancing in his eyes. "Sure… unless you're trying so hard you're keeping yourself from doing what ya need to cause your trying too hard."

I wanted to bang my head against the wall. The stone wall of the edge of the garden to be more precise. _Easy sis. That will give you a concussion._ I scowled angrily, not really giving my brother a response. Ronin shifted, clearly unused to our telepathical powers between us. Rolling my eyes at him, I continued our conversation. "That makes no sense whatsoever. Just go back to cleaning your weird ship."

Ronin glared at me, before turning his attention to his ship. "Don't you dare listen to her R.E.X.! That and miss? About what you were trying to do…" Ronin lifted a hand up, pointing to the fall at the end of the stream.

Puzzled, I turned around to see that the water was going up the falls and not down. A blush burned across my face as I realized that while I was distracted by Ronin and yelling at him, the water was obeying my demand of going backwards.

 _Kai? I'm an idiot. I yelled at Ronin when he was trying to help me._ I rubbed my forehead, wondering if this is how the others felt when Ronin surprised them by generally helping them without expectations.

 _Oh good. I was being to think that you had lost it. You might want to hurry. Misako wants to talk to us about the last clue right now since we're not supposed to soak the postman…again._ I arched my eyebrows upwards, wondering what my brother meant by that.

 _I'll be there…_ I made sure to note exactly where I was going to be in the back of my mind. He doesn't need to know I know just yet…

…

I watched Ronin out of the corner of my eye, barely listening to Misako's explanation that the last symbol meant the tomb. Sensei stepped forward and explained how there were three tests that the guys have to pass first to get into the actual tomb. Ronin suddenly stood up and slipped away from the others. Well. There goes my cue. Standing up, I snuck through a hidden passageway, which dumped me right in front of the Sword of Sanctuary display case. Moving quickly, I picked it up and moved back into the shadows. Now I just have to wait for Ronin to arrive and hope that Kai still doesn't know I know.

…

I snorted at Ronin's face when he realized that the Sword of Sanctuary was not where it was supposed to be. Whipping around, he latched his eyes on the sword in my hands. "Give that here miss. No reason for you to get hurt." He moved towards me, taking calculating steps.

I tensed, glancing down at the sword in my hands, heart pounding loudly. As I looked at the sword, I noticed that Ronin's reflection was getting ready to kiss me. Totally disgusted, I kicked him quickly in the shins.

A yelp escaped him as he stumbled away from me. "What did you do that for!?"

I glared at him, wrapping my fingers tightly around the sword. "You know exactly what you were thinking!"

Ronin growled, before suddenly knocking me down. Snagging the sword, he rolled away and scrambled to his feet. Bolting right out the door. I glared daggers after him, not ready to let him get away with leaving with such a special sword.

Leaping to my feet, I ran into the shop to fetch the others. "Ronin's got the sword!"

"What!?" Everyone leapt to their feet, alarm crossing their faces. Though no more than Kai, who looked like someone told him that his birthday and Christmas had been canceled.

Everyone charged forward, trying to get to the notorious bounty hunter first. I snuck away, figuring that he had to use something to escape. And while everyone would expect him to use R.E.X., he was most likely expecting us to go there. Which means he needs another fast route out of here. Unfortunately, the only other fast route out of here besides our ship was the river that went past our property.

I really hope I can stop him before he gets too far ahead.

…

I clenched my fist, drawing the river towards me, against the natural flow. Ronin yelped in surprise as the river obeyed my will. Glaring at me, he reached for something, before changing his mind. I grimaced as the river fought against my will, wanting to go the way nature deemed for it. _I can't let him get away with that sword! For Kai!_ I yanked one last time, extra hard…only it was too much. The river broke free from my grasp and sent Ronin and the sword down farther and farther away from us.

"No!" I cried out in frustration, tears threatening to escape.

Ronin laughed as he picked the sword up, a smirk crossing his face. "Sorry to disappoint you miss! But I have a visit with Morro…nothing personal. Just business." With that, the small boat disappeared around the bend.

My tears finally escaped me, splashing down to the ground. Sobbing, I sank into the ground, curling into myself. I vaguely noticed that Kai was probing my mind, trying to figure out where I was at. Closing my eyes, I pressed a hand against my mouth trying to stifle the sob that was rising up inside of me. A hand suddenly landed on my shoulder, startling me. Before I could react to the touch, a familiar voice spoke in my ear.

"It's ok sis."

I quickly shook my head fervently, stubbornly wiping at my tears. "No. No, it's not ok, Kai. I… I know what you did last night. I was trying to help you…" I broke down completely sobbing into my brother's shoulders.

His arms encircled around me tightly, his chin rubbing the top of my head. "Its fine, Nya. It's just a sword."

"Just a sword!? Kai! We just lost the Sword of Sanctuary!" Jay's voice interrupted the intimidate moment.

Kai groaned, before speaking slowly. "About that…"

~Lloyd's POV~

I glared at Morro, wishing he would just disappear…or better yet, forget to lock the cage that he was holding me in. Sadly, it looked like of those things were about to happen. Ronin slipped inside, clutching the Sword of Sanctuary. I switched my glare to him, anger surging through me that he would just betray my friends like that.

"Ok. Here's the sword. Now. I believe you said that you would take away my debt if I brought you this…so I'll be going now." Ronin handed the sword to Bansha, before turning to leave.

Morro darted forward, his ghostly hand landing on his shoulder. "Not so fast. I changed my mind. You see…I want the sword and the ninja."

A loud gasp escaped me, horror filling me as I realized his plan. "No! Leave my friends out of this, Morro!"

Ghoultar whipped around to glare at me. "No, you stay out of this, _prisoner_. We have every right to get rid of the competition."

I shrank away from him, a shiver going down my spine. Ronin glared at them, clenching his teeth together. "What do you need me to do?"

"Nothing much. Just stay still and let me possess you." Morro shot forward, quickly taking control of Ronin.

…

I shivered as I watched Morro left Ronin's body, what he just made the bounty hunter do replaying in my mind. "You never would have been made the Green Ninja if you have to lie all the time."

Morro turned to face me, a smile on his face. "I won't have to be the green ninja for long." He whipped around to face his companions, spreading his arms wide. "We leave at dawn! Now. To see where the tomb lays…"

I watched mortified as he picked up the sword and moved it to hover over the map on the back of the scroll. Two minutes later, I slumped to the floor of my cage. "Soo, was that supposed to do something?"

Morro growled, before attacking Ronin. "You fool! They tricked you! This is not the Sword of Sanctuary!"

Ronin stumbled backwards, fear clouding his eyes. "I didn't know! They were all acting like it was important and we all know that only Kai is a good…actor. Kai. He must have switched the swords without telling anyone!"

Morro growled, before seizing Bansha. "Find the ninja. Learn where the tomb is. We cannot let them win!"

"Yes Morro." Bansha slipped away, quickly disappearing in the night.

I pulled my knees up to my chest, knowing I had a _long_ day ahead of me tomorrow.

 **A/N: Done! Sorry Kai. You had to sacrifice your old man's sword. Nya tried to keep that from happening though… oh well.**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello! Time to watch, I mean read, about the ninja taking advantage of Kai's sacrifice…and questioning his sanity for giving up his sword. Also, this is back in Kai's POV, last chapter was cause the episode it was based on concentrated more on her than anyone else.**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Except for my OCs! I had fun writing Roadkill in this chapter…**

Chapter Eight: The Tomb of the First Spinjitzu Master

~Kai's POV~

I drummed my fingers against the armrest of my seat, glancing first out the window to the heart-clenching watery depths we were sinking into. Shuddering, I turned back to face Zane and Jay. "Are we there yet?"

Zane's eye twitched, annoyance flashing in his eyes. "No. I still cannot believe that you sacrificed your father's sword just so we could keep our head start."

I scoffed, folding my arms stubbornly across my chest. "Drop it Zane. Lloyd's more important than my past."

Jay promptly mumbled under his breath. "That's up to debate. Pretty sure your past is interesting."

I banged my head against the waterproof window of the submarine, a groan escaping me. "Jay! I can hear you, ya know? And Lloyd is more important!"

Just then the communications between us and the _Destiny's Bounty_ turned on. Sensei Wu's voice quickly filled the air. "Ninja, Misako believes she has found something that might help you." A moment later, Misako spoke up her voice perfectly monotone as she read from a scroll. "A spinjitzu master can, a Spinjitzu master cannot, to move forward don't look ahead, to find his resting spot…" Before she could say anything else about what she thought it meant, Nya cut in, panic flooding her voice…and our connection. "Kai! I can't find Blaze!"

 _Meow!_ "AAHHH! Get off! I'm driving here, dumb cat!" "Found Roadkill. How good of a swimmer is she anyways?" "Kai! Her name is Blaze! And don't you dare throw her out of the submarine!" "Zane! Do something!" "I am doing something Cole! We would have crashed in that reef two point three seconds ago if I wasn't!"

"ENOUGH!" We all stopped yelling at the top of our lungs, shocked when Sensei bellowed suddenly.

"Sorry Sensei…"

"Good. Now, we still have a while before Morro catches up with us. Go and get to my father's tomb before he does so." Sensei sounded slightly stressed, possibly from worry for Lloyd.

"We are on it Sensei." Zane humbly confirmed, even as he pressed down on the gas, picking up speed.

…

Of course. Of course when we step out of the submarine, it is the exact moment that an angry Morro shows up and our ride's autopilot drives the submarine off. And I end up carrying Roadkill. Morro looked at us for twelve seconds, before bolting deeper into the underwater cavern. "Last one to the tomb of the First Spinjitzu Master is a rotten ninja!"

"Hey!" We charged after him, feet pounding the ground. This was going to take a while…particularly since he was holding my sword. Maybe my brothers hadn't noticed it?

…

I scratched my head as I looked around the circular room with sixteen doors lining it. "Ok... I think that the first test is that we have to pick the correct door."

"Or else end up in a realm of hurt." Cole cut in, adding a bit more to what I had said.

I glared at Cole as I bent down, sitting Roadkill down on the ground. Jay scratched the back of his neck, worry flickering in his eyes. "Cole…please don't say things like that. Which door should we go through?"

Zane suddenly spoke up, snapping his eyes away from the symbols above the door. "What did Misako say the first clue was again?"

I glanced back at Roadkill, who was sitting in front of one of the doors. "She said that, umm, a spinjitzu master can. Why?"

Zane stepped into the middle of the room, a tight smile crossing his face. "I don't think the riddle finishes its sentences. That is what we're supposed to do. We need to look back on our training and finish the sentences. A spinjitzu master can…" Zane closed his eyes, contemplating what the answer was. A gasp escaped him as he snapped his eyes open. "Do spinjitzu!" With that explosion, he quickly spun.

I glanced nervously over at Roadkill, but the kitten was more interested in having a staring contest with the door she was sitting in front of than to get closer to Zane. Finally, Zane stopped spinning and lifted a finger up, pointing at a door. "That door…which Roadkill is having a staring contest with." Zane frowned, clearly confused at how the kitten knew which door before us.

I wouldn't mind knowing either has we opened the door, walking through to face the next test.

…

I grabbed Roadkill by the scruff of her neck, lifting her up before she could step towards the golden staff of the First Spinjitzu Master. "Zane! Do you sense anything?"

Zane shook his head, worry creasing his brow. "Perhaps there is a hint in the second clue. A spinjitzu cannot…" Zane rubbed his chin, even as I shifted slightly…and accidently triggered a trap.

Leaping out of the way, I tucked Nya's kitten close to me so as to protect her as I landed again. Only for more traps to shoot forward. " _Great_ …anyone have a good idea…Roadkill! No! You can't jump into the chasm!"

Cole passed through the obstacle that separated him from the rest of us. "That's it. A spinjitzu master cannot give up! We're not supposed to go after the staff! We're supposed to give up!"

With that, he dropped into the chasm. I stared after him for five seconds, before looking over to Zane and Jay. "Soo, I am taking that we are actually doing this?"

"Since Roadkill just jumped after him, yes. I believe so." Zane pointed to my suddenly empty hands.

"Roadkill! Nya is gonna kill me!" I dove after the yowling kitten.

"Sweet! We're doing this!" Jay hollered as he leapt after me.

A scream tore from me unwanted as I landed on a glass side and tumbled down… and down… and down.

…

I glanced at my watch, noting that three whole minutes had already elapsed since I had jumped in after Roadkill. Times like this made me wonder at the kitten's intelligence. If it weren't for her suicidal tendencies, I would have labeled her a very smart cat. Groaning, I glanced back farther down where I could see her and Cole. "How much longer!?"

Cole tilted his head back, annoyance flaring in his voice. "How am I supposed to know?! I've never been here before!"

…

"Kai! Your sister's cat just went through me!" Cole called back to me as he whipped around a bend.

"Great." I muttered under my breath. Lifting my voice up, I hollered back to him. "Can you keep an eye on her!? Nya is gonna kill me if anything happens to her!"

"On it!" Cole bellowed back.

"Hey, Cole?! How much longer!?" Jay yelled from right behind me.

"How should I know!?" Cole screeched as I whipped around the same bend he just passed.

…

I blinked rapidly, wondering if I was the only thinking that Lloyd's grandfather really didn't want anyone to find his tomb. Jay leaned against a crystal, clutching a squirming Roadkill in his hands. "I'm beginning to think that the First Spinjitzu Master didn't want anyone to find his tomb. I mean, seriously?! Three tests is one thing…but a whole maze!?" Jay gestured widely at the maze we were standing in front of.

Unfortunately, he made the mistake of letting go of Roadkill. With a rather happy yowl, she landed on all four paws and bolted for it. Alarmed, I lunged at her. "Roadkill! No!"

A minute later, we were all chasing her through the maze. I stumbled in shock, as I caught hold of my reflection. No it couldn't be. I glanced down at my outfit, as if to double check that I was wearing my gi. A cool hand landed on my shoulder. "Kai? Why are you looking at your gi…?" A loud gasp escaped Zane as he caught his own reflection.

Cole slipped in between us, but his reflection didn't show up. "Weird. What's up with our reflections?"

Zane tilted his head, amazement flooding his eyes. "It appears to be that the last clue is facing us right now. To move forward, don't look ahead. We are seeing our future selves."

"Great… anyone see Roadkill?" I groaned, butterflies erupting inside of my stomach.

Jay was staring at his reflection a little ways away from us, an excited smile gracing his face. "Umm, I don't see her over here."

Cole frowned, leaning closer to the crystal. "I don't see anything…wait. Right there...trap! Morro is ambushing us!"

We all leapt away from the crystals, barely missing getting slammed into by the Master of Wind. I glared at him even as he shifted, my sword flashing in plain sight.

"Kai's sword! Get it!" All three of my brothers yelled as they aimed for the sword.

Groaning, I tried to grab them, not wanting them to get distracted. "Guys! Not right now! We have to get to the tomb first and find Roadkill!"

"Why are you so determined to find roadkill?" Morro questioned us, puzzled by my insistence on finding a piece of roadkill.

Before I could answer that, a loud startled yowl rented the air. All colors drained from my face, as it accord to my why it was the Roadkill was yowling. "Roadkill!" Ignoring the protests from the others, I bolted towards the young source of the noise.

"Kai! Get back here!" Cole cried out, alarm shooting through him.

"I can't! Nya is gonna kill me if anything happens to that cat!" I hollered back as I whipped around a corner.

Three seconds later my brothers were by my side, Morro right behind us as we tore through the maze. Jay suddenly skidded to a halt, his eyes darting to the ground. "Hey! Guys! I just figured out the last clue! We don't look ahead or forward…we need to look _down_! Were tombs typically are!"

Startled, we all looked down at the ground and noticed a large crack; that had light leaking out of it. With that thought repeating itself in our minds, the six of us climbed down.

…

I glared at Morro, annoyance flashing through me as I recalled how that was not Lloyd. Shaking my head, I turned around to look at the First Spinjitzu Master's skeleton and promptly froze. Morro blinked slowly, confusion crossing his face. "Why is there a cat holding the Realm Crystal in his paws?"

"Her. Roadkill is a girl." We spoke in perfect unison as we walked up to the fluffy kitten.

Morro shot us a disgusted look, before marching towards her. Immediately, Roadkill hissed at him, snatched the powerful artifact up in her mouth…and bolted for it.

"No! Bad kitty! Come here!" "Here kitty kitty!" "Roadkill! Come here girl!" "Get over here you dumb cat!" "Roadkill! Come back here! Nya is soo gonna kill me!" "Water! Since when did she swim!?"

"Roadkill! Hand me the crystal, like a good kitty." We all skidded to a halt and turned around to see Lloyd standing next to Morro, reaching for the kitten calmly. This would have been very exciting if it wasn't for the fact that Morro himself looked confused about this detail.

"How did you escape!?" "Lloyd! You're back!" "Come here and give me a big hug, kid!" "Greenie! Are you alright!?" "I am glad to see that you are free. However, I sense that you are very weak and need to rest, not help catch Nya's cat."

Lloyd rolled his eyes skyward, even as he settled down on top of a large rock, exhaustion dragging him down. "I'm not chasing her. I'm asking her to bring me the Realm Crystal. See?" Roadkill placed the crystal into Lloyd's hand. "Besides, I've been laughing at you guys for the past ten minutes."

Morro growled, before launching himself at the young ninja. Lloyd tensed, leaning back to avoid the blow. Only, he misjudged and fell into the stream behind him, taking the crystal with. Breaking at a sprint, Cole and I ran to the edge of the stream, scanning the stream for any signs of him, even as the crystal bobbed to the surface, allowing us to track its progress…towards a waterfall. Dropping to one knee, I reached out and tested the water's temperature…and promptly yanked my hand back out upon realizing that it was freezing. Gritting my teeth together, Zane and Jay were trying to keep Morro at bay, I leapt into the ice cold water. A gasp escaped me as the water slapped against me, chilling me to the bone. Swallowing hard, I dove under the water.

Once I was under the water, I opened my eyes, suddenly quite glad that I had some water based abilities. Like I can breathe under water for a few minutes. I can also see clearly everything underwater. And the current couldn't pull me away from my course. Moving quickly, I swam towards the now unconscious green ninja. Wrapping my arms tightly around him, I noticed that my lungs were starting to burn. A sign that I needed to surface. Kicking out quickly, I darted to the surface. Breaking through to the warmer, but still cool, air of the cavern, I gulped large amounts of air in, my body shaking from the icy water.

"Kai!" I twisted around to see my other brothers standing on the stream's bank, Jay holding some kind of rope, Roadkill next to them. Jay quickly threw one end of the rope into the water. Cole gestured to it, worry creasing his brow. "Grab the rope! We'll pull you in!"

I nodded, reaching for the rope…only to realize it was out of my reach. Growling, I kicked my legs hard, propelling myself forward. Finally grabbing the rope, I quickly tied it around Lloyd's waist. Swimming diligently next to him, I kept his head afloat above the water as our teammates pulled him back to the dry land. Zane quickly pulled Lloyd out, checking him over, leaving me to climb out by myself.

Cole jumped into the air so as to float above us. Hovering over me, he glanced down towards me. "I didn't know you could swim. I mean, with your hydrophobia…"

I ran my fingers through my soaked through hair. "When your own mother can control water with her mind…you learn despite of fears. That and I was more scared of loosing Lloyd than of the water."

Cole nodded slowly, clearly confused by that. "Morro has the Realm Crystal. Wait…you just said that your own mother could control water… like Nya."

I arched my left eyebrow up, confused by his confusion. "Cole…back on Chen's island, I mentioned to Garmadon that Mother could control water and there was a chance that Nya could as well as."

"Oh." Cole looked away, his eyes landing on… _my sword_!?

"What's my sword doing here!?" I tried to pick it up, but was shivering too much to actually hold it.

Zane glanced up from where he was checking on Lloyd. "I was able to get back for you… Kai! Your lips are blue! We need to get you back to the _Bounty_ and into clean dry clothes, immediately!" Zane leapt to his feet, grabbing me by my arm.

Shivering violently, I nodded to the kid. "Lloyd can't walk right now. I can. You carry him and I'll follow."

Zane stared at me for a minute, before nodding in agreement, releasing my arm from his death grip. Massaging where he had gripped my arm, I watched as he picked Lloyd up, shifting him into the bridal hold.

…

"Lloy'! Lloy'! Nya meanie!" A soaking wet Koko ran up to her recently awakened brother.

I pressed a hand to stifle a laugh, not entirely sure what happened. Lloyd lifted his head up, his normally bright eyes bleary. "Uh…what's cha mean by tha…" Lloyd broke off as a coughing fit erupted from him, shaking his entire frame.

"Lloy' no feel goo'?" Koko placed a wet, wrinkly, small hand on her brother's forehead.

Nya took that as a good time to approach us, relief on her face as she noticed her best friend in Zane's arms. "Before you ask…Bansha had possessed Koko and I may have used my powers to get rid of her. And Koko, your mommy said you needed to change out of your wet clothes. Now come on." Nya grasped the small child's hand, a tiny smile crossing her face.

Koko pouted, but allowed Nya to drag her away. Lloyd groaned as he nuzzled Zane. "You might want to…" He broke off coughing again, still shaking his entire frame. "Check that I am still healthy. Ghosts don't need to eat, and they like to forget that I still do."

Another coughing fit escaped him, his shoulders shaking from the mere harshness of it. I flinched, even as a sneeze escaped me. Great. We might have two sick ninjas on hand when we need to go stop Morro.

 **A/N: Done! Ok! I am leaving for Disneyland this Saturday so I won't be updating at all next week! Also, I am seriously considering having both Kai and Lloyd sick next chapter. Thoughts?**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello! I'm back! Ok… Disneyland was fun. Now it's time to watch Kai and Lloyd be sick. Oops. Not. Really not. I want them to be ill for this battle….that way I can say Kai is a bad role model. Hmm, thinking that the next book should be called Lloyd kidnaps Koko…kidding! I should work on that title though…**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Except for my OCs!**

Chapter Nine: Lloyd pulls a Kai…

I groaned loudly as I rolled over, sweat dripping down my forehead. The door to the bathroom was open and I could hear Lloyd emptying his stomach into the toilet. Burying my head into my pillow, I promptly yelled. "Nya! Lloyd's throwing up again!"

"Seriously? I'll go get her…" I snapped my head up to see a disgusted Cole standing in the door way.

"Hi Cole. Can I have something to drink please? My throat's dry." I rubbed my throat so as to make a point.

Cole groaned, before turning and walking out if the room. "Nya! Sensei! Why do we have to have two sick teammates at the same time?!"

I closed my eyes, wishing he was a little quieter even as Lloyd flushed the toilet and walked back to his bed. The mattress creaked loudly as he flopped onto it, a loud groan escaping him. "Kai… Morro has the Realm Crystal. I can't stay in bed."

I clapped my hand to my forehead, "I know Lloyd. I know. Ugh. My throat is really dry right now." I doubled over as a coughing fit took over me.

"Hi Kai. Here's some water for you. And some saltine crackers and Sprite for Lloyd for when he feels up to it." Nya placed a tray full of the mentioned supplies down next to my bed.

I frowned as I pushed myself upright, reaching up to pick my glass of water up. "Why are you acting as if we're going to be by ourselves?"

"Because Dareth is taking Koko and the rest of us are leaving to fight Morro. And you two _are staying here in bed_. Understood?" Nya shot me a pointed look.

I arched my eyebrow upwards, surprise flickering inside of me. "I wasn't planning on leaving my bed sis. I have learnt my lesson about fighting crime while sick."

Nya nodded her head firmly, relief flooding her face. "Good. We'll see you when we get back." She then left the room, closing the door quietly behind her.

With a sigh, I pulled my blanket up to my chin, ready to get some much needed rest. Rest that apparently Lloyd thought I didn't need. "Wait…you were just joking, right Kai? I mean, you're not gonna let anyone fight Morro without you, right?"

"Lloyd…go to sleep. Trust me when I say that is the best thing for us right now. We'll be useless on the battlefield." I murmured quietly as my eyelids slid shut…

I woke up some time later to Roadkill pawing at my face while yowling as if something was wrong. Growling, I picked her up by the scruff of her neck and sat up. "Roadkill, why can't you go annoy Lloyd? The kid is..." I turned to face my youngest brother's bed, and immediately felt all color leave my face. "Not here. Please tell me that he is in the bathroom." I dropped the kitten onto my bed while I rushed over to the bathroom to check on Lloyd.

Upon opening the bathroom door to find the bathroom empty except for I don't know, a note and an open window. I didn't bother reading the note. I already knew what it said. Grabbing some clothes out of the closet, I turned to face Roadkill. "Looks like we get to chase down the kid together. And by we; I mean I need you to come with to make sure I don't fall asleep while getting him back."

Roadkill merely mewed calmly, before leaping up and leading the way out of the room. This was going to be fun.

…

I ducked and rolled away from the bandit that was for some reason attacking me. Rolling my eyes skyward, I quickly punched him in the face, before suddenly realizing I lost Roadkill. An earsplitting yowl told me where she was as she tackled the bandit, digging her claws into his leg. A loud yelp escaped him as he fell to the ground.

Groaning, I rubbed my forehead, wondering how this day could get any worse. "May I ask _why_ you thought it a good idea to attack a…I don't know? Fully trained ninja?" I questioned my attacker.

Surprise flickered across his face as he looked up at me in full panic. "Ninja? I thought you were just some passer-by. Why are you here? All of the other ninjas are in Stiix were the siege is at."

"Stiix?" I felt dismay flood me, wondering how this day could get any worse. I glanced over at Roadkill, my resolve hardening. "Siege, eh? How does a visit to Skylor sound to you Roadkill?"

Roadkill mewed in agreement, leisurely loping her way back over to me. I can do this; I mean what could go wrong with getting her to help me get Lloyd back without anyone noticing that he was with them.

…

Roadkill jumped onto the restaurant's bar, landing close to Ronin. Skylor blinked as she looked first at the fluffy kitten, then back up at my pale face. "You don't look too good, Kai."

I groaned as I grabbed one of her stools and sank into it gratefully. "I'm sick. Lloyd's sicker than me and he kind of snuck out of the house to go help the others. I need your help getting him out of Stiix without anyone noticing."

Skylor rubbed her forehead, before looking at something behind me. "What do you think Gravis?"

Startled, I spun around to find the Master of Gravity standing right behind me. Folding his arms, he glanced back behind him to a rather large booth. "I guess we can put our New Year celebrations on hold to help you out."

Before I could ask him what he meant by that, _all_ of the Elemental Masters stood up suddenly. I groaned again as I banged my head against the table. Someone patted me on the back sympathetically. "Karlof help. Friends help too."

I merely groaned in response, wondering how I was supposed to sneak into a battlefield with an _army_ of elemental masters. Another hand inched across the bar to rest on my hand. "Come on Kai. I think I have something that can help you."

I looked up, exhaustion flooding me. "Thanks Skylor."

Skylor flashed me her beautiful smile, already heading back towards the kitchen. "No problem Kai."

…

I nodded in relief as Ronin dumped all of his coins…which was a lot, on top the ghosts, knocking them out of the sky. Turning to face my fellow elemental masters. "Ok. Since none of you have Aeroblades, or buckets of water, push all of the ghosts either towards Nya or the body of water. Ronin and I will go after Lloyd…and you better not betray me." I glared at the bounty hunter, not trusting him to do his end of the deal.

Ronin scoffed as he rolled his eyes skyward. "Right… look, it's an easy job. Swoop in, grab the kid, fly you both back to Steep Wisdom. And stand guard to ensure the kid doesn't sneak out again. I've got it."

Skylor folded her arms, worry creasing her brow. "Ronin…you do know we are talking about ninja here, right?"

Ronin waved her off, boredom crossing his face. "Yeah, yeah. I get it. He's sneaky. Luckily, my middle name just happens to be sneaky."

I promptly arched my eyebrow up, a smirk crossing my face. "I thought your middle name was Claire-Anne?"

Ronin turned beet red, fuming. "How did you know that!?"

I sniggered as I leaned back; glad my job was just to direct everyone without leaving my seat. "My grandfather was…is a pirate. As in steal from people for a living. Figuring out embarrassing facts about others is kind of easy for us." I paused before muttering darkly under my breath. "Same thing with being targets of anyone that just happens to be angry with him that has a criminal background…" I looked up to notice everyone staring at me. "What? It's true! You should have seen the time when Derick and I blew up this one crime lord's private dungeons up…we weren't aiming for that though…"

"Ok…we're going now. Kai… I am double-checking with Nya about _that_." Skylor pinched the bridge of her nose, before leading the rest of the elemental masters out to battle the ghosts.

…

Ronin shook me awake roughly, alarm flashing in his eyes. "Umm…I found the kid…"

"Good. Is he in the back?" I rubbed sleep out of my eyes.

"Umm, no. We kind of have a problem. You might wanna look out your window." Ronin pointed to my window.

Puzzled, I turned to look out of my window. Horror flooded through me. "No!"

The Preeminent tentacles were curled around the realm crystal…and Lloyd. Dragging the later into the Cursed realm.

This wasn't good. Really really not good.

"Kai!? What are you doing here!?" Mega oh no. Nya has spotted me.

 **A/N: Done! Oh dear. The one time Kai tries to stay in bed while sick, Lloyd runs off. It's technically Kai's fault for all the times he ended up fighting while sick. Oh! And Ronin has an embarrassing middle name!**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hello! Hmm, let's see here… we probably should start with Kai getting into trouble. And maybe have Lloyd regret running off? Nah, that will just ruin the fun. Let's get onto the Story while I whack my brain about what the next book should be called…**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Except for my OCs!**

Chapter Ten: A Hospitable Trip and the Troublesome Twos

A nervous laugh escaped me as I slowly turned to look down at my extremely furious twin sister. "Um, hi Nya… would you believe me if I tell you that I'm only here cause Lloyd snuck out and I'm trying to get him back?"

Nya placed her hands onto her hips, fury dancing in her eyes. "No! And you better have a good explanation about what you're doing here!"

There was a loud cough as Skylor and all the other elemental masters dropped down behind Nya and my three stunned brothers. "Um, Nya? Kai is telling the truth here. He came and got us to help him. And we did just see Lloyd…the Preeminent just pulled him into the Cursed Realm."

Nya jumped a mile into the air, a blush coloring her face. "Oh…sorry Kai. I probably should have noticed that your emotions matched up for telling the truth. I'm sorry."

I sighed, before quickly hugging her. "It's ok. I wouldn't have believed myself either with how often I do sneak off to help fight when sick."

Cole coughed, drawing everyone's attention to him. "Soo, what I'm hearing is that the kid is in a whole lot of trouble right now?"

I pinched my nose, glancing back at the huge beast that was crawling out of the portal. "Yea...we have a problem."

…

Bolobo shot his vines forward, frowning as they shot through the ghosts. "Ok…that didn't work. Neuro! I need help over here!"

Neuro shook his head as he carefully circled about another ghost. "I'm a little busy here Bolobo! Ask Skylor!"

"Skyl…!"

"Not now Bolobo!" Skylor snapped before he could finish saying her name. "None of our powers work against the ghosts, remember? Kai warned us before we arrived here to help!"

I winced, not wanting to be thrown under the bus further than I already was. A scream escaped Misako as one of the tentacles seized her. With a horrified cry of no, Sensei leapt forward, knocking her loose.

Frustrated, I turned to ask if there was anything I could do besides stand watch and sleep. A frustrated scream escaped Nya right then as she suddenly blasted a larger than usual blast of water at the Preeminent. Clenching her fists, she raised a wall of water up. As she did so, she began to glow, a cyclone of water covering her.

Cole dropped down near me, far from where all the water was. "Looks like Nya finally unlocked her true potential."

"I know." I watched in ah as she single-handedly defeated the Preeminent.

Sensei quickly summoned his own elemental dragon, it was a bright gold color, and flew off to look for something…or someone. I crossed my fingers that Lloyd somehow survived the destruction of the cursed realm. Everyone gathered around, worry crossing their faces as they looked forward, trying to see what was going on.

Shade shifted, a question dancing in his eyes, when Sensei suddenly reappeared…by himself. The Realm Crystal was clutched tightly in his hands. Landing, he walked over to stand next to Misako. "There is still a chance…according to Morro; Lloyd was trapped inside of a different dimension. One with talking animals… no idea what that means." He held up the crystal, activating it.

A moment later, Lloyd fell out of the portal, mainly unharmed. Shivering, he curled in on himself, a coughing fit causing his shoulders to tremble. Rushing forward, Misako knelt down and pulled her son into her lap. Sensei sighed with relief as he looked upon his ill nephew, glad to have him safely back with the rest of us.

Skylor cleared her throat, worry dancing in her eyes. "Sensei…I believe you have a couple of ninjas that need to get to the hospitable."

…

I fidgeted as I waited, patiently in my opinion, for Dr. Smith to come in and check my health to make sure I didn't overdo it. A groan escaped Nya has she leaned back in her chair.

"Kai…relax. She'll be here as soon as she's done with Lloyd." Skylor wrapped her arms around me in a hug.

I sighed as I lowered my head down towards the floor. "Sorry. I just want to get this over with."

"That's good. I'm beginning to think that you like being in here." Dr. Smith walked into the room right then.

I turned red, a protest rising up. Nya quickly cut in, rolling her eyes skyward. "He didn't mean to get run over by that bus."

"I sure hope not, cause we will have issues if we did." Dr. Smith chuckled as she began to check my eyes, ears, and reflexes. "Ok. Everything looks good so far. Just let me check your temperature will quick." She walked over to the cupboards, opening them to grab the thermometer.

I groaned, running my hand through my already messy hair. "Do you really need to take my temperature?"

Dr. Smith sighed as she walked back towards me. "Yes…I'm afraid so. I know you're sick already; I just need to make sure your temperature isn't too out of control here."

Grumbling, I settled down to let her check it. A hum escaped her as she read what it said. "Interesting…"

"What's interesting!?" Nya and Skylor leapt to their feet. This is what happens when your girlfriend and sister end up sitting with you in the hospitable. They get way too into what the doctor has to say.

"He's just barely too warm for comfort. Either he's taken fever-reducer recently, or his fever is going down and he's almost better." Dr. Smith showed us the thermometer.

Relief flooded us as we sagged against our seats. I picked up my jacket, a small smile crossing my face. "Great. How's Lloyd doing?"

"He's been admitted into the hospitable for the night. Unfortunately, he has gotten worse by going out and fighting crime." Dr. Smith walked to the door. "I'll send your mentor back to get you three."

"Thank you Dr. Smith!" We chorused together as Nya stepped up to help me finish zipping up my jacket.

"I don't need help." I mumbled, but didn't try stopping her.

…

I followed Misako to Dareth's small apartment, to pick up Koko. Upon entering the apartment, we both widened our eyes in shock. Dareth was sitting in the middle of the room, rocking back and forth while clutching his knees to his chest. There were papers everywhere and pretty much looked like a tornado came through.

Misako rushed over, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Dareth? What happened? Is my sweet angel ok?"

Dareth shot upwards, pure terror flooding his eyes. "Angel?! Angel?! That was no angel! Look what Koko did! And in less than three minutes too!" He gestured around the room to the disaster zone.

I frowned, what happened here finally clicking. "She must be going through her terrible twos now. I'm not entirely sure what you're supposed to handle it though. I can tell you how my family handled it."

Dareth looked over at me, hope shining in his eyes. "What did your family do?"

"Easy. Father handed us to GrandCappy, that's Mother's father, and told him that he had permission to throw us overboard if we misbehaved." I froze, and then promptly scratched my head in confusion. "Not sure it worked with Nya. She kept jumping overboard to the shark invested waters."

Misako located and scooped up Koko, a frown crossing her face. "Kai…your family has issues."

I looked at her and arched one eyebrow up. "Please note that GrandCappy is a real life pirate. Don't worry. We weren't allowed off the ship whenever he stopped to plunder innocent seaside villages."

There was a loud smacking noise as both of the adults whacked their heads. Koko giggled as she snuggled into her mother's arms, not understanding a word we were saying.

I can't wait for the next adventure.

 **A/N: Done! Phew… um. Hold on…I still don't have a title for the next book. Also I need to know if you want me to do the Day of the Departed or not. Up to you because I seriously don't care.**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


End file.
